An Unexpected Voyage Part 1- Birthplace of Dragons
by Ordo Warrior
Summary: It has been some time since the fall of Alduin, and yet the Dragonborn continued to journey across Skyrim driven by something, searching. But three unlikely Daedric Princes have come together and created other plans for her.
1. The pact

It was a cold night as a blizzard was blowing through the area at the Nightgate Inn and Fultheim was sitting at his table with his usual drink. The door suddenly opened with a cloaked figure walking in. The person looked around, checking how many eyes were in the area before sitting on the stool in front of Hadring the innkeeper.

"Clam Chowder, Black-Briar Mead, Horker Stew and Surilie Brothers Wine." He placed a coin pouch large enough to pay for the order, but it was far too much for one person alone. Hadring could only guess he was ordering for two and whatever it was they were about to talk about wasn't for his ears. Hadring pulled out the two bottles as he cooked up the stew and chowder.

After Hadring finished with the first bowl a new cloaked figure entered the tavern. This one was Argonian judging by the horns protruding from the back of the hood and the scaly dark brown tail swinging behind. Hadring quickly finished the second bowl and moved to the cellar to give them privacy.

"So what's this about and why have you called me out here?" judging by the voice this Argonian was a female.

"With everything you've done, this should be a cakewalk for you. And too many ears would only make matters worse." The Argonian started to eat her stew as she listened, "I found something rather interesting in one of my jaunts. It won't make someone rich or anything like that, but I'd rather not continue without someone like you."

"Someone who has survived their deathtraps before?"

"Someone who has successfully navigated their way through multiple Dwemer ruins, destroyed any obstacles, be it Falmer, Dwemer constructs or bandits, while mastering their puzzles and riddles. Not to mention your natural water breathing ability as an Argonian." She didn't seem all that comforted by these facts, though she did not do most of these tasks because she wanted to. "You will be compensated of course. I just need some help in clearing the area and uncovering what secrets these ruins hold."

"Most secrets are just forges, relics and the like. Very few times have I ever found anything particularly…special," lying due to the dangers those secrets truly posed, though she was rather convincing in the fib.

"As I'm sure many things would not last this long with neglect and unattended maintenance being their downfall. But it is a rather simple request for someone of your capabilities, wouldn't you agree?"

* * *

><p>Three years, it's been three years since that fated day I was captured crossing into Skyrim and the return of the dragons halted my execution by Imperial blade. Fate seemed intent on ensure I returned to the path I had thought shunned me, only to find it was I who shunned from it. As often as I tried to forget my past it only seemed to find me even faster. I was once a child of shadow, know to my people as a Shadowscale, a blade to the King of Argonia to cut out violence before they could begin. I was but one of a handful of children who were selected to be trained in the ways of the shadow before they started talking about stop training new Shadowscales, the last as we were often called by our mentors due to this age of relative peace for Argonia.<p>

For fourteen years of our lives they trained us as Shadowscales; survival tactics, blending into cities and disappearing, perfecting our ability to hunt and kill our prey in a multitude of ways; be it blade, arrow, poison or magic. Unlike Shadowscales of old, they trained us in Argonia instead of sending us off to train with the Dark Brotherhood. That was because the Dark Brotherhood has been in decline over the centuries, they had to do things differently for us. And it was because of that decline we were sent off to aid the ailing Dark Brotherhood throughout Tamriel, due to our commonality in following Sithis. Many of my comrades had little faith in Sithis, as did I, especially after that day…

The caravan I was a part of had half of the trainees planned to be transported halfway across Tamriel but we were attacked by raiders. They seemed to know we were no ordinary travelers, having vastly superior numbers and equipment far better than common raiders to capture us alive. We fought back and killed many of them but there were too many. Our escorts were killed and we were taken captive. Their intentions became clear when we overheard some of them talking about turning us to be used for their services or selling off the more troublesome ones to slavers. That attack has forever left its mark on me; a Khajiit among them scratched my face leaving with its claws, giving me three claw scars vertically over my left eye. My eye still works, but I would soon get revenge just the same.

My escape is not one that I am proud of, but it has served me well for a number of occasions, most I'd rather not remember. Even though I was Saxhleel, better known as Argonian to the mammals, one of the humans could not resist his lust and having his way with me while I was 'bound and helpless'. In truth even in this state I was more than enough to kill a man, but I bide my time, patiently waiting until he had me alone in his tent, and was at his most vulnerable. I masked his dying breath with his howl of ecstasy.

It would seem the others were not willing to become servants either, but from the commotion it would seem they weren't as successful or patient. Undoing the bonds, I gathered what few weapons were in the tent and proceeded to silently killing off the sellswords I came across. Apparently I wasn't clean enough because the leader of their group started to demand that I show myself or he would start killing off my egg-brothers and egg-sisters. I would not allow them to have their way any longer, but I couldn't rush in rashly, not with an archer and five others they would easily overwhelm me. I waited, forcing them to try and flush me out of hiding. I picked them off one by one, until only the archer and the leader were left. Their leader had been killing off my egg-brothers and egg-sisters anyway, for every one of his men I disposed of he took a life until only one was left.

In my anger I threw a dagger at the archer, killing him with the blade finding its mark in his eye as I charged at the leader with sword in hand. The sellsword had no honor, trying to use my last egg-brother as a shield to avert me, but I was going too fast and blinded by anger to stop myself. I killed them both with a single strike through their hearts. That was the day I had assumed Sithis had abandoned me. In my shocked state I staggered away from their campsite, trying to reconsolidate myself with the events that had just transpired.

I wondered for years, using the skills taught to me to remain in the dark portions of history. I wished to find something to answer my questions, why were we abandoned like that, why were there no Dark Brotherhood sanctuaries that I could find that weren't destroyed, and who was the traitor who sold us out? I found no answers in Cyrodill, and Morrowind was nothing more than a pile of ash. Elsweyr's deserts gave me no comfort nor could I stand its heat. What brought me to Skyrim, even to this day I am not certain, but what was certain was that fate had found its hold of me once more and thrust me into a position of power I never wanted.

The Nords of the region hold great respect for my new title, the Thalmor despise me, and the Empire fears me. I am Deesh-Lursha Taiersareeth, and I am Dovahkiin, Dragonborn, slayer of Alduin the World Eater, Hero of Skyrim, a member of the Dawnguard, Harbinger of the Companions, Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild, Listener to the Dark Brotherhood, Arch-Mage of Winterhold, Thane in ever hold of Skyrim. I have made many enemies but I've made just as many allies and individuals who might be willing to aid me, as well as the favor to a number of the Daedric Princes. Yet despite all of the allies, I still remain alone during my travels out of instinct and fear for their safety. Alone I travel faster, can conceal my movements rather easily and cut a swath through my enemies without them realizing it, but there are times when it does get rather lonely.

For a time I thought I might be able to reconnect with Veezara, a fellow Shadowscale who continued to remain with the meager sect of the Dark Brotherhood in Skyrim, but events cascaded to the point that I couldn't save him from the Penitus Oculatus attack on the Falkreath Sanctuary. To have reconnected with him, I don't even know if he remembered me from our days of training. Veezara was wrong about one thing though, there were two Shadowscales left and now I am the last outside of Argonia, and my past will die with me when the time is appropriate.

* * *

><p>There seemed to be something different about these ruins. She couldn't place why, but Deesh didn't like it. She might not know a thing about architecture, but she had seen enough Dwarven ruin to know that this was not how they designed them, glorification and bronze-like metal monuments, not this…silver colored monument. Maybe this was what the human was so interested in. The air wasn't filled with the rank of sweating men or orcs, nor was it heavily filled with the decay of death. The air was filled with the smells insects and others. With that she knew the passages were filled with Falmer and their pets, and possibly any number of Dwarven machinery that might trigger along the way.<p>

There wasn't anything wrong in the first few rooms, but evidence of the Falmer presence soon became apparent with a pair of huts and a chaurus hunter flying around. She knew that a chaurus hunter kept close to their nests and chaurus were often used by the Falmer as their eyes. She targeted the chaurus first, taking it out to draw out the Falmer in the area. Quietly, she drew her dragonbone bow she crafted and started to draw her first steel arrow. As she was pulling the string back, several loud noises started to come from deeper in the passage behind the Falmer. A pair of Dwarven Centurions, a number of Dwarven Spheres and Spiders came from the passage to remove the Falmer infestation. There was no need to interfere quite so soon, letting them tire each other out until only one faction remained standing. Typical for Dwarven ruins, however as she watched she spotted frost trolls roaming through the fighting, destroying the sphere constructs.

_Trolls? The only time I've seen trolls near Dwemer ruins are when their caves are connected to them or the entrance was in the mountains. Even so, they're usually smart enough to keep out of Falmer territory and away from the Dwemer constructs._

It didn't take long for the Dwarven constructs to come out victorious, though not without significant damage and loss of numbers. Deesh had plenty of steel arrows that she wasn't going to worry about recover them after shooting the constructs. She first took out one of the spheres, quickly pulled out her next arrow and shot the spider that moved to investigate. At this point it should have gotten the attention of the others, which it did as they moved to the 'source' of the arrows.

Deesh had already moved away from her first perch, setting up again and preparing to bring down one of the centurions next. She drew three arrows this time, knowing how tough their metal bodies were, she wasn't going to take the chance that it could still stand after her first shot. All three shot hit their mark, and the massive Dwarven construct toppled over and down the stairwell, temporarily trapping the others behind the toppled giant. Deesh worked quickly to eliminate the second centurion before picking off the rest.

With the first room cleared, Deesh proceeded with caution and continued to eliminate the remaining Falmer, Dwemer machines and disarming any traps set up by either. Once every room had been cleared, she sheathed her weapons away as she moved to a strange pedestal set up around several large mirrors and an orb like feature in the center.

Barely stepping into the room something was triggered and the doors sealed behind her as the mechanism activated. Suddenly she was lifted into the air by unseen forces, bound and unable to move. "Now quit your struggling. You're not going to get hurt if you cooperate."

_That voice…_

It could only belong to one of the Daedric Princes… and low and behold stood Sanguine, the Daedric Prince of Debauchery. But why here in Dwemer ruins of all places, where nothing could 'enjoy' his debaucherous ways.

The distinct clanking of a wood cane hitting the stone floor started to come closer and the mixed clothed Sheogorath stumbled his way in, "Don't go starting the party without us Sangi! I've got a present for the guest of honor."

An oily green tentacle was the cause behind why she was being restrained in the air as smaller tentacles appeared wrapped around her arms and leg, "But now my Champion, it is time to render your services to me." Several black voids started to emerge as tentacles and eyes popped out of them, and the largest vortex contained the large eye of Hermaeus Mora.

Sanguine threw his arm out wide, getting Sheogorath wrapped around by it, "Now I bet you're wondering; 'Why is a devilishly handsome Daedric Prince like me working with other Daedric Princes?' And the answer is quite simple really. You see me and Sheo here got talking about our new favorite mortal. When it turns out it was you, well things got interesting!"

"And Mora over there proposed a devilishly insane idea!"

"Indeed. You have fallen in favor with quite a few of our fellow Princes, but you have also brought about the ire of others. One of the Daedric Princes whom you have drawn such attention of the latter, Vaermina the Dreamweaver, has gained considerable amount of power but where is unknown, even to me."

Deesh knew she wasn't going anywhere unless it falls to Mora's design, "I'm assuming that's why you drew me here? To command me to find this unknown source of power the Daedric Prince of dreams has gained and sever it?"

"Yes, and had someone not created such oddities, I suspect you would have been none the wiser."

Sheogorath looked up to the main eye that represented Hermaeus, "Come now Hermy, you know I couldn't resist! Oddities, distortions, chaos! Besides I'm sure our Champ here enjoyed the little party at the beginning!"

"Ah, ah," Sanguine waved his finger, "Now remember Sheogorath, parties are my thing."

"Sorry Sangi, won't happen again."

Hermaeus Mora started to move Deesh around now, as a strange nightmarish green portal appeared where the mechanism activated. "That is correct my Champion. However, to ensure that Vaermina does not become aware of our actions, your memories of these events will be erased from your mind before being sent off. Everything that has led you here and everything we have just discussed will be forgotten."

"If that's the case, I've got something to say," Sheogorath postured himself up properly and cleared his throat, "FOieafldksnfoaweiv AFonasdlefuaewmnd."

"You do realize it is only her memories that are being erased, not ours?"

Sheogorath smiled to Sanguine, "Yeah, I know. I just wanted to get that off my chest."

"I should start inviting you to my parties more often."

Hermaeus released his grip on her, "Now go Champion, unveil this mystery and return with more knowledge…"

"Spread some smiles!"

"And don't forget your panties!"

Deesh was flung into the swirling vortex, completely out of control and unable to see where she was going as her vision slowly faded and everything in her mind became a blank.

* * *

><p>The Dalish clan Sabrae has just set up camp within the Brecilian Forest. As two of their hunters scouted the territory and cleared out some of the predators they stumbled upon something strange. With bows drawn and arrows notched they moved closer to the unconscious, heavily armed and armored individual with a large weighted tan satchel. The armor looked like it was made from bones and scale of a large beast with many spines, possibly a dragon, and a back with a quiver full of arrows. A sheathed sword rested on the left side of the hip as two daggers were stationed just below the quiver in an X-shape. But there was an oddity with the armor, a long dark brown scaly tail with ridges going down it. In its hand was a bow made of bones with an obsidian grip, the limbs had a few spikes near the grip, possibly for defense to deter melee opponents. But even from a distance it could be told that this bow was crafted by a master artisan.<p>

The helm had four long horns curved back and was far outstanding to cover a normal face. Though why it was like that was revealed when they saw the face. The individual wasn't human, it wasn't even a mammal. The wearer of this armor was some kind of reptile matching the dark brown scales of the tail. The elongated snout almost made this thing look like the depictions of dragons but with a more humanoid body. One of the elvish hunters was about to release his arrow before he was stopped by his partner. "What are you doing?"

"We can't just kill it."

"What are we supposed to do Theron? What if it tries to attack the clan?"

"This thing, whatever it is, must be capable of speech and reasoning if it fights with bow and arrows." Theron grabbed the bow and the being's right arm, "Tamlen, help me get it back to camp."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** With Inquisition around the corner, I thought I'd better get this out before I forget. This is going to be tied to an even bigger project that awaits this poor Argonian. To clarify, Deesh is wearing a full set of Dragonscale armor(with appropriate covering on the back of the helmet), Mehrunes' Razor, Blade of Woe, Dragonbane, the Ghostblade hidden in the armor of her left forearm(magically manipulated to a more gelatinous form for concealment) and plenty more goodies hiding in her bag.


	2. The ordeal

_Oh…my head!_ Deesh slowly recovered her senses, but as soon as she started to smell the air something was very wrong. This climate felt like Skyrim, yet everything was wrong. Where was the scent of the snow? The air and the animals were different too…and she was not alone.

She slowly opened her eyes, finding herself in some kind of tent, and a Bosmer with a very complex tattoo that covered most of his face sitting beside her. The elf was in leather armor, but it was slightly different from the leather armor she was used to seeing. Though seeing the tent it wasn't to be unexpected they adapted for different situations. Everything about him pointed the elf as Bosmer, from his slightly shorter stature, to the pointy ears. Yet something was wrong, the Bosmer she had encountered may have had different scents about them based on the forest they live in, but underlying all of that they had a very similar smell that identified them as a Mer, and yet this one didn't have any scent she could recognize.

"…Looks like she's waking up. Tamlen, go inform the Keeper." Someone moved outside, assumedly the other elf this one was speaking to. He moved to her side now, "For a time we thought you had died on us."

Deesh quickly found that her hands and legs were not bound as she was expecting, but she wasn't wearing her armor either, except for her helmet and they left the underlying fur suit she used to keep warm. _At least they were decent enough to leave me something._

Deesh sat up and removed her helmet, carefully pulling it back so her two horns slid out of the helm's horns she molded to protect them. The rings on her horns slide back to the base, and the blue cloth she had tied on them dangling in the air once more. She wanted to fix the back of the helmet so her horns didn't scrap against the necking, but there wasn't much she could do about it now. She found her satchel and the rest of her armor placed nearby. "Can you speak our language? Do you understand me?"

"I'm not deaf, wood elf," while placing the helmet down with the rest of her armor.

"Calling your savior names? Who taught you your manners?"

Deesh turned back now to get a better look at the elven. "Is that not what you Bosmer are also known as?"

"Bosmer? What's that?"

Deesh feared something like that might be the case. She started to dig through her satchel, hoping she was carrying some of her books with her. To her amazement she had one, _Adventure's Guide to the Unknown_. Deesh flipped through the index, not remembering ever reading or obtaining this book, but it had what she wanted, a basic explanation of the races from the perspective of the average human Imperial citizen. "Here, Mer chapter. Subsection Bosmer. There might be a few misnomers," simply handed off the open book to the elf to read it himself.

"What about you?"

Deesh didn't even need to see the book, "Beastfolk. Argonian." She started to stretch her limbs, including her tail, figuring she was in for a wait for the elf to finish reading both sections and to get the kinks out.

Before he could finish the reading the second passage, an elder elf woman entered the tent now. "Keeper."

Judging by the reaction of the younger elf, this woman was their leader or the most respected elder. Deesh could smell many herbs and the like coming from her, an alchemist, herbologist or even a mage perhaps. "So she's finally awakened. Has she told you anything, da'len?"

The elf stood up and showed her the book he was just given, "She claims to be a creature called an Argonian and referred to me as a Bosmer."

She quickly skimmed through the two chapters, having read enough. "Argonian…Bosmer…terms that no one has ever used, and yet this book acts as though they're everyday words and people. How strange…"

"That is assuming we are from the same world…" Deesh's words seemed to have the younger elf confused, but it would seem the elder wasn't as fazed.

"You're obviously no spirit or demon, so I assume a demon of sorts is causing this trouble."

"Possibly." Deesh fell silent, trying to remember anything that might have led her to this world, "The Daedric are powerful, and I have made enemies with a few of their most powerful kind. One of them could have sent me here to try and kill me, but I can't recall encountering any of them as of late. If it isn't too much trouble I would like to stay with you for a time to learn more before departing. I need to be careful with how the humans may react to my presence."

"You have to deal with the shem as well?"

She turned to the young elf, pointing to her nose, "I can smell that you have had dealing with man before. It would seem that particular species of mammal can populate no matter the world."

The Keeper was debating with herself, looking to some of Deesh's equipment, "I will allow it. However I must ask you hunt for yourself. Our hunters know what we are capable of using and only bring back enough for the clan. I don't want to burden them with having to take special requests."

"A reasonable demand. Though from what I can smell from here, I doubt there will be much of a change in my diet. But it will be good exercise to ensure I haven't lost my edge."

* * *

><p>Time passed since their initial meeting, and Deesh had learned much from the Dalish, including the history of Thadas and its peoples. As she expected, humans are as fearful and powerful as she remembered. She wasn't used to referring to dwarves as a living people, though she knew they were going to be nothing like the extinct Dwemer that she was accustom to. She had created a strong friendship with Theron Mahariel, the young elf hunter who found her and brought her to the clan. Theron was a bit brash, adventurous, kind and just looking for an excuse to explore, characteristics Deesh never had an opportunity to explore in her youth, though she herself was only a few years older than Theron.<p>

Deesh has even attempted to have dialogue with Marethari's First, or apprentice, Merrill. The girl was a gifted mage in both mind and magic, though her mind was far too focused on studying the past that she sometimes forgot that she was charged with leading this clan one day. Even with her slight social awkwardness, Deesh still found conversations for the two of them to hold beyond the topic of magic.

Deesh has surprised the Dalish clan on a few occasions, as exemplified by the bushels of fish she had caught and salted for the clan after eating her fill or singlehandedly dragging back a great bear with a few arrows in its back and sides after it had attacked her.

One day as Deesh was out hunting alone, she started to smell something wretched. A foul odor, one she had not come across during her time in the Brecilian Forest. Whatever this scent was she didn't like it, and even the animals around her seemed rather agitated. This wasn't a time to hunt for food, now she was following her nose and what clues she could find to learn of this strange new scent. Traveling through the forest she crossed paths with many animals, all of them running for their lives from something far greater than any predator could instill.

Deesh found something strange, a wolf infected by something that caused bony spines to forcefully grow out of its back and blood covering it. The very blood seemed sick and tainted, poisoning the ground it was seeping into. Even though she was not native to these lands, every fiber of her being was telling her to avoid all contact with this creature and its vile blood. Deesh wanted to leave, but then she caught the scent of Tamlen and Mahariel mixed in the air. She fought against her instincts and rushed deeper into the territory to find them before this sickness found them.

When she arrived she caught wind of a new scent, it was the strange smell she picked up from the dead wolf. However she only found Mahariel staggering about on his own. "Mahariel!" She quickly rushed over to his side, "Theron, what happened to you? Where's Tamlen?" However before she even touched him, her instincts kicked in, causing her to snarl at him and retract her hand away from him.

It quickly dawned on her that whatever disease plagued that wolf had now infected Theron. He was barely responsive to her, despite her rather loud snarls before collapsing. Deesh looked around scanning the area to ensure there was nothing there.

Deesh's hands started to have an orange glow about them as she moved her hands over him. Mahariel was struggling, but Deesh's Restoration magic was helping alleviate whatever was causing Theron such pain.

She started to go through her satchel, digging for the White Phial. With just her thumb she uncorked the bottle and lifted Theron's head slightly, "This may not taste great, but it will aid in fighting this disease by giving you strength to fight." She slowly poured the potion down his throat careful to ensure every single drop count, even though the phial itself would refill the health potion it contained after a day's time. But still it seemed like it was barely affecting the disease. "Let's head back to your clan. Maybe your Keeper knows something that I don't." She picked Theron back up and flung his arm around her shoulder, walking him back to the clan, grabbing the dead wolf along the way in hopes of getting some answers about what is happening. "By the hists, I pray I am not dooming these elves with this carcass."

* * *

><p>Deesh managed to carry both Mahariel and the dead creature back to the clan, "Help! Theron is not well!" Some of the hunters still in camp rushed over and took the unconscious Mahariel as Keeper Marethari approached Deesh.<p>

"What happened out there? And where is Tamlen?"

"I don't know," Deesh dragged the beast forward by its tail, "But whatever is wrong with him, I feel this unfortunate creature has suffered through it already." Deesh kept the corpse back some, "I don't know what it is about the beast that has me on edge, but be careful."

"Are you certain?"

Deesh looked to Theron, "When I tried to approach him, my instincts were yelling at me to avoid him, as it does with this unfortunate dog. My personal recommendation is to find this disease and dispose of the body as soon as possible. Sooner isn't soon enough."

"There is no need." Marethari turned away from the corpse, "For this sickness is known to anyone of Thedas." She walked to one of the other hunters, "Fenarel, warn the other hunters. If darkspawn are about, I want the clan prepared."

As Fenarel did so, Deesh turned to Marethari, "Darkspawn?"

"Like a man, but dark and tainted with evil. It is said by human lore that it was humanity that brought this taint into our world. But tell me, did Mahariel have any kind unusual injuries on him that you could tell? Cuts, bites, anything that looked sickly like that wolf?"

"I didn't examine him. My primary concern was stabilizing him and getting back here."

"We'll just have to check now. But before we do that, we must dispose of this foul beast."

"No worries," Deesh dragged the corpse a bit away from the camp as fire started to flicker from her free hand. She then washed the body in a small sea of flames until even the ashes were no more. "Now let us tend to Mahariel."

* * *

><p>For nearly two days Keeper Marethari and Deesh used their herbal knowledge and magic to keep Theron alive. Yet in spite of the attention the two were giving him there with no response, fearing they would lose him soon. Deesh continued to remain by his side to ensure he awakened while Marethari prepared the clan for their departure and checked with the returning hunters and their status on the search for Tamlen.<p>

Mahariel finally started to stir now, but Deesh kept him down on the mat. "Thank the hists that you made it. But don't push yourself so soon, we're lucky you've even made it through at all."

"Where am I?"

"Back at camp. But I'm sure the rest of your clan will be ecstatic to know that you've recovered." Deesh left him alone, time to readjust after so long a slumber.

Fenarel was waiting just outside when she stepped out, "How is he?"

"He will recover. But give him some space, we almost lost him. I'll retrieve Marethari while you fill him in on what he's missed." Deesh continued into the camp searching out the Keeper as she vaguely listened to Fenarel and Mahariel talking. Arriving at the Keeper's aravel, it wasn't long before Marethari revealed herself. "Keeper Marethari. Theron has awakened. He's wary, but strong. I do not recommend he push himself too far however."

"Thank you. I'll speak to him about the events that lead to the sickness and about Tamlen."

Deesh watched Marethari walk to the aravel Mahariel was in as Deesh herself prepared to join the other Dalish hunters in searching for the missing Tamlen. Deesh put her cloak over her armor, her quiver over it with dragonbone bow in her hand as her two daggers, Mehrunes' Razor and the Blade of Woe, were resting on her hip beneath the cloak. Looking back she could see Mahariel and Fenarel were working around the camp, probably preparing to travel back to where Tamlen was last seen.

Though she had found him, Deesh knew that the fastest way to find Tamlen was to let Mahariel retrace his steps. Deesh returned to Keeper Marethari, "So, what happened?"

Marethari let out a sigh, "Tamlen and Mahariel encounter a group of shemlen and scared them off."

"But that's not what concerns you."

"No. They investigated a cave and discovered a mirror inside. I am sending Mahariel back with Merrill to investigate. Fenarel has asked to join them as well."

"Then I will accompany them. Having an extra bow or blade would be very helpful. And my people's immunity to most pathogens should protect me against this sickness."

"I cannot ask you to do this for us, but I will be very appreciative of you if you did. Thinking about it now, your healing spells will inevitably be useful in helping Tamlen, should he be found."

"Then it is decided," Deesh watched Mahariel telling the ancient story of the elven fall to a group of children with the clan's story teller, Paivel, "I will await their departure and join them."

* * *

><p>With the others set, they followed Mahariel back toward the cave where he encountered the mirror and lost track of Tamlen. As they continued down the trail Theron and Tamlen followed Deesh stopped them, smelling the disease again. She pulled Theron back just as an arrow flew past their heads, scrapping against Deesh's helm. Deesh pulled the arrow back out from the hill as Fenarel drew out his first arrow to attack, hesitating for a moment when he spotted the diminutive sickly green creature that fired the arrow. It was roughly half their size as the dwarves covered in patchy metal armor.<p>

Deesh had to get them into the fight, firing the arrow back at the strange creature and scoring a direct hit in the throat. A second one of the little monsters appeared, firing another arrow at Deesh. She turned letting her quiver and arrows took the hit as Theron launched his arrow. Something was off with Theron as his arrow almost missed, striking at its shoulder instead of its chest.

Fenarel fired another arrow that scored a hit into its chest as Merrill shot an arcane bolt at it to end the creature. It would seem that the unexpected encounter still shocked the elves, "What were those things? Were those darkspawn?"

Theron looked back to Merrill, "You're asking me?"

"I've never seen anything like them! You can smell the evil on them."

"Not just that," Deesh moved to the one she kill, pulling the arrow out of her quiver. "Crudely forged, but easily replenished no doubt." Deesh continued to the second one, stabbing the arrow into its head, "These things have some semblance of intelligence, though I doubt they'll be talking politics anytime soon."

Merrill hesitantly moved closer to look at them, even after Deesh ensured they were both dead. "Where did they come from? Were they here before?" looking back to Mahariel.

Fenarel made a slightly outlandish suggestion, "Maybe they followed the animals."

"Or they chased them," Deesh quickly responded as she tried to discern the footprints in the area.

"But why would they come here?"

"Well, we'll find out soon enough. Let's hope we don't find any more of these monsters," Merrill stopped herself as she passed Theron, "Before we go, are you all right? Were you hurt during the fight?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Fenarel looked to Theron more closely, "You…do look quite pale, now that Merrill's mentioned it."

He shrugged his hand off, "It's just the exertion," trying to hide how exhausted he really was.

Merrill stopped him, again "Well, I'll keep an eye on you. You've only just recovered from your illness. But let's not think of that now. We should move on."

They followed Theron's lead, passing a slain halla on an all too familiar path. Deesh however suddenly stopped, alert to her surroundings and scanning the area carefully.

"What is it?"

Deesh didn't respond immediately, though she seemed all the more fearful, "I don't…" She was ignoring them completely now, focused on searching for something.

Merrill seemed rather concerned, "Are we certain this is the right path?"

Theron nodded, "Yes, this is definitely the way we came."

"Hmm… Maybe we should…" Merrill soon picked up on what Deesh was looking for, "Do you two hear that?"

Theron listened, but… "No forest creatures. It's too quiet."

"Exactly. The forest is too…still."

Theron continued to look around, "Tamlen did say he felt the same thing in the cave."

"And now it's affecting the forest?" Merrill looked worried, "Maybe that mirror unleashed some kind of sickness. That would not be good."

Fenarel scoffed, "That's an understatement."

Deesh started sniffing the air, "There's something in the air…something unnatural. My instincts are yelling at me to flee, like the animals…and before."

"Before?"

"Before I found you, I stumbled upon a sickly wolf. Bloody and spines coming out of its back. Not long after the animals were running away from something, and they didn't care who they were running with. I was also fighting against myself to press onward to find you, as I am now yet again."

"The sooner we find this cave, and Tamlen, the sooner we can leave. Take us there, quickly." However before they could continue a new group of those monsters arrived, some with bows while others wield daggers.

Theron was back to himself again, as his arrow struck true this time and took out one of the archers before it could draw its first arrow. Deesh and Fenarel attacked the same darkspawn, Deesh's arrow striking the head while Fenarel's entered the chest and heart. Merrill's magic burned one of the dagger runners to a char, but she didn't have time to react to the second. Deesh threw out her left arm as a translucent blue goo shimmied from her gauntlet, taking the form of a transparent sword in her hand. The blade was solid enough to block the darkspawn's daggers before swiftly cut across its body when it tried to strike again.

A moment's concentration from Deesh caused the blade to turn back to its gelatinous state and slithered back into her gauntlet. Merrill was quite fascinated by the strange blade, but she was also grateful. "Thank you…I…"

"Just be a bit more mindful of your surroundings during a fight. Someone won't always be there to cover you." Deesh was looking at Merrill's staff, "Your stave can be used as an excellent defensive staff or bludgeon for enemies too close for your magic. But let us continue…we're close."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** As some might have noticed, a particular Grey Warden wasn't here, that's because he is off somewhere else. Mahariel won't be the only Origin story that I have planned to appear.


	3. The search

Just as Deesh had assumed, they weren't far, the entrance to the cave was a few meters behind their latest darkspawn encounter. Rushing into the ruins, Merrill stopped to look at the designs, "So these are the ruins? Interesting," Merrill's hand rubbing against some of the carvings that have mostly been worn away by time. "They're definitely of human origin. Yet elven artifacts are scattered amongst them," picking up a fragmented pot, "Nothing explains the monsters, though. But we must find Tamlen—or what's left of him. I can't imagine he's still alive with those creatures about."

"Don't talk like that! You don't know."

Merrill quickly realized what she had said after Theron's outburst, "You're right. We should explore farther before I go on about my fears. I'm sorry."

Deesh could smell more darkspawn were inside, readying her sword now. "Be on high alert, we have quite a few of these creatures to deal with first before we can reach where you lost him."

"Any trace of Tamlen?"

Deesh closed her eyes, "Not yet. There's so much of this taint in the air, and these creatures, it's making it difficult for me to follow his scent, let alone focus. Perhaps if we continue further in we may find a trail to follow." They carefully proceeded through the ruins were met with an intersection, "We should split up and eliminate all of these monsters before we reach that mirror. That way we can have as much time as we need in there to search for Tamlen."

"Yes that would be best," Merrill looked to some of the carvings on the wall, "There's something we might miss if we are rushed by the darkspawn. I will stay with Mahariel and scout the left passage. You should take Fenarel…"

Deesh looked to Fenarel, "No offense, but I do my best work alone." She then started to whisper into Merrill's ear, "And I'd feel better if you had Fenarel with you to watch over Theron as well."

"I understand. Dareth shiral." Merrill lead the two hunters down the left path as Deesh started to walk off toward the right.

Deesh switched to her bow now, grabbing a steel arrow and readied it as she crept to the corner. She was still fighting her instincts to flee, though this wasn't the first time she had fought against them however this was the most intense she has ever felt since her training back in Argonia. Even so, Deesh persevered and took aim at the first darkspawn in the next room. She could smell more of them, but waited until the noise of the others fighting drew their attention.

Her arrow flew true, striking the side of its head and felling it in one hit. The others in the room moved to find her, Deesh retreated back around the corner when the arrow from one of the darkspawn came toward her.

Deesh retired her dragonbone bow as she pulled out Mehrunes' Razor and the Blade of Woe. Timing her instances to what she was hearing, Deesh swung her arm out with the Blade of Woe, slamming the dagger into the face of the darkspawn that was running to her. Deesh used her outspoken shoulder guard of her dragonscale armor to lure the archer into wasting another arrow. She had a small window of time, appearing from around the corner and throwing Mehrunes' Razor at the archer. The dagger managed to fly true and stuck the heart of the beast. She retrieved the Blade of Woe from her fallen foe, smearing the blood onto the body and proceeded to reclaim Mehrunes' Razor. As she walked toward it, Deesh twirled the Blade of Woe, slashing the throat of a darkspawn that was trying to ambush her behind a pillar.

The sounds of battle from the other side had also stopped, though she had full confidence that the trio of elves were just fine without her. Deesh was surprised by the fact that these darkspawn laid out steel jaw traps to impede intruders, enough to slow her down a bit. Deesh grabbed one of the dead darkspawn and used it to trigger the traps and to see if these monsters were capable of setting these traps up correctly. As rudimentary as they were, the traps were well placed and effective, if she didn't use the corpse to trigger them. With the path cleared she continued to the next corner, creeping into place to scan the next hallway. Her side was filled with the creatures, and one of them had a strange helmet on that somewhat reminded her of the headdress used by the priests of Argonia.

As Deesh contemplated on how to deal with all of them, and assuming the one with the headdress and staff was a mage it might prove a challenge if it knew any powerful spells. Though it didn't take long before Deesh had to react, as an arrow struck one of the darkspawn in the face and a magic bolt shot burned another.

When the darkspawn turned their attention toward their attackers, Deesh rushed forth and used her daggers to kill two of them, splitting their spines. That just left the possible mage alive, for the moment. The darkspawn started to cast a spell, energy flowing around it as its hands started to gather the energy. But before that could happen, three arrows and a fireball hit the darkspawn in the back.

Deesh cleaned the blood off onto the dead before she reunited with the others. "Are you all alright?"

"We should ask you the same. If we didn't attack, that darkspawn could have killed you."

Deesh turned to the strange statue in the hall, "I attacked after you did, Fenarel. I knew you three would kill it before it finished casting. If not, I had the corner to run behind." She then turned to Merrill, "Is this an artifact of your people's?"

Merrill looked absolutely absorbed by it, "Yes, it is! It is a depiction of Falon'Din, friend of the dead and guide."

"And that is the monster you encounter the last time you were here," looking to a bear that had boney spine growths coming out of its, oversized vampiric fangs, a second set of claws jutting out of its toes and parts of its flesh decayed off.

"Yeah, and the smell is just as bad as it was when it attacked us."

There wasn't any of the darkspawn left, or at least from what Deesh could tell. She burned the bear corpse in fire, letting the flames turn it into ash before entering the next room. Inside was as Theron had told everyone, a mirror, though he failed to mention its majesty, pure and untouched, or so it seemed.

Deesh quickly back away from it, hissing as she did. "More darkspawn?" the others looked ready for a fight, but Deesh continued to just back away from the door like an injured animal facing down a predator.

Theron nodded to Merrill and Fenarel to make sure they were both ready for what may lay in wait in the shadows. Deesh wouldn't enter the room, but she hissed, "The mirror! It holds the same corruption as those monsters! Destroy it! Smash it before more of the corruption can escape!"

Merrill was looking at the mirror now and the unique runes on it. "We can't just destroy it! This is an artifact of our people! And we have yet to find any trace of Tamlen!"

"It doesn't matter now!" Deesh was drawing her bow and arrow now, "The mirror and its corruption must be dealt with before it has the power to escape!"

"Escape?" Fenarel turned to Theron, "How can the corruption of the darkspawn be inside the mirror?"

Theron looked to the mirror remembering what had happened, "No, she's right. Tamlen touched the surface of the mirror and was given a vision of a great city. But then something saw him, saw us, and lashed out. That's when I lost consciousness."

As much as Merrill did not wish to do it, "If we have no other choice," but before Merrill fully conceded Deesh released her arrow and shattered the mirror to pieces.

She didn't even consider recovering the arrow, instead she ran over and yelled, "Yol…Toor…Shul!" as the last word slip through her lips flames erupted from her mouth as she aimed the fire at the glass shards and the arrow. This lasted for almost a minute until the flames stopped and Deesh's vertically slit pupils dilated, no longer looking so frightened as before.

The elves were surprised by Deesh, "Wh-what was that? Magic?

Merrill slowly shook her head, "That wasn't any magic that I'm aware of…"

Fenarel turned to Theron, "What? So she's part dragon?"

Deesh couldn't help but think of what she had learned about being Dovahkiin and gaining these powers meant. "It's a bit complicated. But it's close enough of an explanation that doesn't need to be covered at the moment. Now, let's focus on finding Tamlen."

They searched the room for any sign they could find, however there was nothing. Even Deesh couldn't smell Tamlen's scent out from the taint that filled the air. Merrill though was a bit fixated on the few surviving shards of the mirror. "Do you think we could cleanse the shards?"

"I would not. If this taint is a strong as I fear. And even now, I can sense it…" Deesh growled at one of the remaining shards, "It could only lead to more pain than needed."

After searching for another three minutes there was nothing left for them and the party left the cave to return to the clan, careful they didn't bring any unwanted followers. "What will we tell the clan?"

"What we have found, nothing. We could not find Tamlen, and I doubt we will unless something gave us a new trail to follow." Deesh was genuinely saddened that she couldn't help find Tamlen, and she did not see any other means of helping them any further. "For now, we need return and focus on the survival of the rest of your clan."

* * *

><p>Returning to the clan only seemed to bring more pain to Deesh's heart. The clan was in mourning over the loss of Tamlen with nothing to confirm if he was lost to them. Even had he survived, could they have helped him as Keeper Marathari and Deesh did for Theron? After Merrill and Theron told Marathari everything she walked over to Deesh, "I would like to speak with you in private."<p>

They moved to Marathari's aravel, away from the rest of the clan. "What's the matter?"

Marathari turned to look to Theron, "Tell me, did you sense the taint of the darkspawn still in Theron?"

Deesh looked away, "I cannot lie, not with such dire matters before us. There was something strange about him I couldn't put my finger on. But now that you suggested that, I have been feeling an underlying residual feeling of the taint about him, though I partly shrugged it off due to the darkspawn in the area. He was also feeling a bit fatigued when the fighting started with the first group of darkspawn we encountered. Mahariel wanted to pass it off as him recovering, but now…"

"It's as I feared then…" Marathari turned back to Deesh, "Our magic can only do so much for Mahariel now. It will only delay his suffering until all we can do is put him out of his misery." Deesh didn't seem too comfortable with the idea, not since she had befriended him and the rest of the clan. "However there might be a means for him to survive."

"What is it?"

"Not long ago there was a human looking for recruits."

Deesh remembered the stir it caused, "What does a human have to do with helping Theron?"

"That human was a Grey Warden. It's one of the few things that all races of Thedas respect. Their sole mission is to combat the darkspawn. If anyone should know a means to a cure they would."

Deesh had her doubts about such a miracle if the threat is as widespread as Marathari suggests, "But where would I look? And even if I could find these Grey Wardens, how could I convince them to come and give Theron the cure? Would there even be enough time for me to search before the clan leaves?"

"I afraid it won't be that simple. The Grey Warden Duncan was looking for us to recruit one of our hunters to join him in a battle staged in the south. Your best bet in finding him or the other Grey Wardens will be there. However," stopping Deesh before she could give Theron the news, "the likelihood that Theron will come back to us is virtually remote. The Wardens are a duty, a calling. Joining them is not something that can be taken lightly. Mahariel will be missed, but if you can lead him to the Grey Wardens, then we will forever be indebted to you for saving him."

"I…understand…" Deesh looked toward Mahariel, "But we should inform him of this before you hold the wake for Tamlen. It's the least that could be done."

"Agreed. Send word to Mahariel, we have much to discuss."

Deesh found Mahariel and brought him back to Marathari for their discussion. "What is it Keeper? Deesh said it was in regards to my sickness."

"Indeed, it does da'len. We may have a means of helping," Marathari looked away, "Unfortunately it means your path will divert away from us."

"What do you mean, Keeper?"

"The Grey Wardens may hold the secrets to your survival, however…"

Deesh continued for Marathari, "We will have to head south, toward the darkspawn, while your clan flees north."

"You mean leave the clan… And what do you mean 'we'?"

"Deesh is offering her aid to you to search out the Grey Wardens. I would not think of sending you to them otherwise unless one of the Wardens was here themselves. We could not watch you suffer, da'len. The fact that darkspawn have come to the surface means only one thing; a new Blight threatens the land and we cannot outrun this storm."

Theron turned to them both, "But you can't do something about this? Deesh, you have potions and things not native to our lands? Couldn't we use one of them to…"

"Even if I wanted to, they would not stop this. I doubt even the potions tailored to curing diseases could. But you must ask yourself, would you rather find a means of salvation, or allow the clan to watch as you slowly suffer until death finally takes its grasp?"

"No, I wouldn't. It is hard enough to say our goodbyes to our dead… I understand. We'll go search for these Grey Wardens in the south."

Marathari gave Theron something, "Take this ring. It is your heritage and will protect you against the darkness to come."

"But before we go…" Theron looked to them both, "I wish to stay for Tamlen's funeral."

"But of course. We would not ask you to disembark otherwise." Marathari guided Theron toward the ceremony, "Come, da'len. Before the Creators guide you from us, let your clan embrace you one last time."

* * *

><p>Hahren Paivel oversaw the proceeding for Tamlen's funeral pyre, reciting the ancient elven poem of uthenera. Deesh contributed to the funeral as well in her own regards, asking for the guiding hand of Sithis to watch over Tamel's journey to him.<p>

Afterwards the clan bid their farewells to Theron, each one saddened by seeing him off like this. It looked as though Merrill was taking it the hardest, though Theron comforted her, telling her he would be fine and that Deesh would watch his back. Deesh said her farewells as well, thanking the clan for everything they had provided her to help find a way back to Nirn. Theron gripped the necklace from his mother and father with the hand he had the ring on, looking back to the clan one last time.

Deesh was wearing a cloak to cover most of her form and head, though she still hadn't figured out what to do with her horns that protruded out. They were useful in keeping her hood over her face, but she still felt like they'd draw too much attention, as much as she would rather not remove them since they were part of her. Theron was armed with the bow carved by Master Ilen and the traditional leather armor of a Dalish hunter. Deesh bowed to the clan, thankful for everything they have done for her, and with their supplies filled, they left.

* * *

><p>From what Deesh has managed to discern from a map of the region, their best shot would have to be a place called Ostagar. From what Marathari knew of the region, Ostagar was a human stronghold abandoned to time. Even abandoned, if the stronghold was sturdy enough to survive time then this would be the ideal location to stage a war or halt an invasion.<p>

They pressed hard toward the stronghold, having to stop every so often so Deesh could use her healing magic to hinder the taint's progress or avoid wandering darkspawn pockets.

When they finally reached the stronghold the two were rather impressed. The overgrowth of the plants in the area suggests many centuries since this fort was last used, but life now bustles through the halls once again with soldiers clad in armor.

"I see plenty of armed and armored humans. We should proceed with great caution. If these humans are as skittish as what I'm used to, then the guards might not give reason before drawing their blades."

"But wouldn't sneaking around also draw their blades toward us?"

Deesh had to concede on that one, "True. I'm just not use to walking up to an army that's preparing for battle and asking them to speak to their most valuable asset."

"Other than turning us back, what do we have to lose?"

Deesh made sure her hood was covering her face as the two of them approached the outer sentries on guard. "Halt! Who goes there?"

Deesh spoke for them, "We need to speak to the Grey Warden Duncan. There is an urgent matter that we wish to discuss in private."

"What does a Qunari and his elf pet want with the Grey Wardens?"

Deesh turned to Theron, whispering, "What's a Qunari?"

"Not sure? Maybe they think you're one because of your horns?"

Deesh had never heard of another species with horns, though from how the Dalish reacted, they don't have any dealing with non-human sapients either. "They are…in regards…to our forces… Yes, we had a small compliment of soldiers coming to help bolster your ranks in the coming battles. Unfortunately they've been delayed due to…unexpected complications… We also have other matters that I must discuss with the Grey Wardens about."

Fortunately she still had her hood, otherwise the guards might have been able to see the face she was making trying to think of a good lie to tell them, if they didn't freak over the fact that she was reptilian. "I don't know. We never got word about Qunari help."

"Maybe at the behest of the Chantry? It'd give the revered mother a good scare that's for sure. Them Grey Wardens take allies whoever they may be. And besides, are you really going to argue with a horn head about this?"

"Alright… You may pass but your knife-ear friend…"

"Comes too," Deesh was snarling, though at this point she wasn't going to let her hard work of getting here be lost because of a human not letting him past the gate.

"R-right. What was I thinking?" the two guards moved aside, allowing Deesh and Theron to continue across.

Once out of earshot of the guards and on a very narrow bridge, Deesh finally let out a sigh, "Well, that was unexpected. But let's not waste this chance now. We go into the main camp, look for the Wardens and only talk with them. As long as you pretend you belong, most won't bother you."

"How hard do you think it'll be for us to find the Wardens?"

Deesh stopped for a moment to smell the air around them. "The scent of darkspawn is very heavily drenched in the air, however I smell those with the taint not unlike yourself. If we follow this scent, we should be able to find them fairly easily."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I forgot to mention, since Deesh was born in Black Marsh, and trained to kill, I figured her sense of smell would be stronger than most. Nothing on the level of a dog, but close within a certain range.


	4. The trial

Continuing casually through the camp, Deesh could see that her initial plan of trying not to draw attention wasn't working. In fact, quite a few people were drawn to Deesh because of her horns. It might have also been due to the fact that her walking wasn't as even as it was normally, though having her tail wrapped around one of her legs wasn't helping Deesh's balance. But that didn't matter to her, she was close, her nose was leading them to a fire pile within four pillars and a lone human…

The human she found had a black short boxed beard armed with a sword and dagger on his back and well armored. It was obvious that he could tell they were making a beeline toward him, and he did not know what to expect. "Human. You are a Grey Warden, correct?"

"Yes. And who might you be?"

"Who I am is of little consequence." Deesh pulled Theron forward, "It is in concern of him."

The man looked at Theron and he quickly understood the situation. "I see. I'm sorry, but we do not take people out of charity. We enlist members into our order…"

"Must I prove his worth to you?" Deesh wanted to slap him, but she restrained herself, "He has survived exposure to their disease for three days before regaining consciousness, aided only by his Keeper's magic and sheer will to survive. Your order fights the darkspawn, correct? He has slain a number them before our trek here. Now tell me how many of your recruits have such experience?" Deesh wasn't going to let this human be the reason Theron dies, not after all of this.

The man moved to Theron, "It is true, I can sense the taint running through your veins, even as we speak. Your recovery is indeed remarkable. However, joining the Warden's isn't a cure, it is a calling."

Theron knew, even before leaving the clan, "I understand. And we would not have left my clan to seek you out if she was not here to help me reach this place."

The human stared at Theron for some time, studying him. "You may call me Duncan," crossing his arms and bowing, "I welcome you to the order. It is rare to have a Dalish amongst us, but they have always served with distinction." He then turned to Deesh, "And you, Qunari? Why have you gone to such great lengths to see this young elf to us?"

"I am not Qunari." Deesh pulled her hood back slightly, just enough to let only this human to see her snout. She then readjusted it, "I owe much to Theron and his clan. Seeing that he made it here and you gave him what we seek is the least I could do for them. But I am willing to offer my blade or bow in the coming battle if needed. I just wish to know that Theron is cured."

"I cannot guarantee anything. However I must ask that you leave us to our matters. The Joining is a closely guarded secret and only our order is allowed knowledge of it."

Deesh has enough experience with exclusive groups to know when to bow out. She rested a hand on Theron's shoulder, "Call me if you need me. I won't be too far away." And she would be because once she managed to get herself some privacy she was going to cast her invisibility spell to sneak close by.

Deesh waited though, watching from a distance as another human and a red haired ponytailed elven woman who lacked the vallaslin, the blood writing facial tattoos of the Dalish, approach the Grey Warden. Deesh could smell the taint from the second human, but not as strongly as that Duncan fellow she confronted. The most interesting thing about the Dalish that Deesh has observed were their tattoos, representations of their old gods using ink or blood to make the very intricate designs. This woman must be one of those city elves she had heard about from the Dalish, those who gave up of their independence and what remained of their ancestral culture for life within the walls of human cities.

* * *

><p>Having gathered the other recruits and Alistair and Kallian returned to speak with Duncan. Kallian was saved from the executioner's blade thanks to Duncan however there was a second elf near him, and he looked like he knew his way in a fight. The only other elves Kallian had seen at the camp were servants or messengers. She was looking forward to meeting him. However before Kallian could ask about the elf, Duncan stepped toward them, "You found Alistair, did you? Good. I'll assume you are ready to begin preparations," directing his ire to Alistair now, "Assuming, of course, that you're quite finished riling up mages, Alistair."<p>

"What can I say? The revered mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt they should stick her in the army."

"She forced you to sass the mage, did she?" Duncan chastised him for being forced into the situation to begin with, "We cannot afford to antagonize anyone, Alistair. We don't need to give anyone more ammunition against us."

"You're right, Duncan. I apologize."

"Now then, since you are all here we can begin. You five will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to preform two tasks. The first is to obtain four vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit."

"Five?" Alistair seemed confused, "Duncan we only have three recruits. Unless…"

"I know it is rather unusual, but this is a special case, Alistair." Duncan turned to the other elf with him, "He has come a long way seeking us out."

The elf beside Duncan bowed to them, "You may call me Theron. Formally a hunter of the Sabrae clan."

Kallian got a closer look of this Theron, particularly the strange tattoos covering his face. "You're…Dalish, aren't you?"

"And you come from one of the shemlen cities." Theron wasn't trying to sound disrespectful, but if Kallian didn't know better she might have considered it as such.

Kallian turned the conversation back toward Duncan, "And what's the second task?"

Duncan looked toward the nearby gate, "There was once a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them. Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can."

Theron turned to Duncan, "What kind of scrolls are these?"

"Old treaties, if you're curious. Promises of support made to the Grey Wardens long ago. They were once considered only formalities. With so many having forgotten their commitments to us, I suspect it may be a good idea to have something to remind them with."

Theron wasn't as confident about this task, "And what if they're no longer there?"

Duncan could understand the doubt, "It's possible the scrolls may have been destroyed or even stolen, though the seal's magic should have protected them. Only a Grey Warden can break such a seal."

Kallian was confused, "I don't understand…why leave such things in a ruin if they're so valuable?"

"It was assumed we would someday return. A great many things were assumed that have not held true." Duncan seemed to hold many regrets as well the reflected through the ruins.

Kallian asked Duncan the next thing bothering her, "Is this part of our Joining, too?"

"No, but the effort must be made. I have every confidence you are up to the task."

Theron walked over to Kallian's side, "Find the archives and four vials of blood. Simple enough."

Duncan nodded, "Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly and safely."

"We will."

Duncan crossed his arms and bowed, "Then may the Maker watch over your path. I will see you when you return."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for this group of would be Grey Warden's and the junior Warden to venture into the Wilds, and Deesh found her own means past the guards to continue shadowing this group. The first hurdle Mahariel and the other Warden recruits had to deal with a pack of wolves who were attempting to flee the Blight but where boxed in by the walls of Ostagar. Deesh watched as Mahariel showed some signs of recovery as his fine archery skills appeared once more, killing two of the wolves before the others could finish drawing their blades.<p>

One human in medium looking armor was wielding a large great sword as the human in leather armor switched from a bow to a pair of daggers when one of the wolves moved to attack him. The junior Warden was carrying a sword and shield to which was used to great effectiveness to block a wolf while finishing another. The elven woman had a long sword and dagger, a slightly unusual but efficient battle style in the right hands. But from what Deesh could see this elf has some informal training with a solid form behind the technique. With the proper training, she could become an even deadlier combatant.

Though the Korcari Wilds would be considered tamed in comparison to the thickest areas of Argonia, there was something about its fog that felt wrong. Deesh instinctively took to the waters and swam through to avoid drawing unneeded attention from the darkspawn she smelled in the area and whatever else was getting her instincts in such a fit. This all felt rather embarrassing to her, after everything she had been through she didn't believe that she could be susceptible to these kinds of fears, but she supposed in these strange lands her instincts, training and quick wit were the only things keeping her alive.

* * *

><p>After the fight with the wolf pack ended, Theron found one of the wolves was still breathing, though just barley. He knelt down beside the dog as he pulled out a knife. He started to pet its head and back to calm it down slightly before ending the wolf's life so it passed painlessly.<p>

Kallian walked over to him to talk for a moment, "I have heard many bad things about the Dalish, and occasionally a good word or two, but that was rather merciful of you."

Theron cleaned the blade before getting back up, "The Vir Tanadhal teaches we must not let our prey suffer. Even if we don't take anything from the wolves, they deserve no less. But for the darkspawn I think Andruil's teachings would apply to them. We should just kill them quickly. Painful or otherwise."

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something." Kallian parted her silver hair, "Does your clan take in elves that flee from alienages?"

"Every so often when one does find us," Theron started to think, "There was a new member who joined just before I left. He said he came from the alienage in Denerim. His name's Pol."

"Pol?" Kallian recognized the unusual name, "So Taeodor's brothers did manage to find you guys."

"He was the only city elf that had joined our clan, so he might not be the same person you're thinking of."

"Maybe," she smiled to him, "but at least it's something to hope for."

* * *

><p>Even the murky waters of this swamp felt unwelcoming to Deesh, and yet she hasn't encountered any of the predators that should be lurking in the muck. But judging by an abandon nest with a full clutch of rotten eggs it would seem even the scavengers weren't braving the area while these wretched monsters walked these grounds. The wolves seem rather agitated, and a rather brave pack was attempting to defend its hunting ground from the darkspawn. A losing battle if Deesh had ever seen. Even out here, Dessh could smell the sheer number of darkspawn marching north and corrupting everything they touch.<p>

Deesh decided to fight alongside the wolves, even if they had little chance of holding their territory in the end. Deesh's first arrow sunk deep into the tall darkspawn's chest, piercing its heart through the back. Her second arrow took down the archer leaving the last runt to the fury of the pack. Deesh could smell Theron, even though this grime, disappearing as she moved ahead to find this Grey Warden structure and save them some trouble of reaching it. But there were quite a few sunken structures that could potentially hold these Warden documents.

* * *

><p>Theron's tracking skills helped them find a hidden Chasind cache filled with weapons and armor. Along their path they found a father and son who had died from darkspawn ambushes. Kallian took the lockbox and wished to fulfill the late man's final will and deliver it to his widowed wife when the time was available to find her.<p>

The group had already acquired the four vials of darkspawn blood needed, now they just had to find the archives and retrieve the Grey Warden treaties. They did come across something strange though, someone or something had already dealt with a darkspawn trap, felling the darkspawn and disarming the snares on a bridge. From the way the bodies were left it would seem this was a seasoned warrior that killed the darkspawn before they even knew what hit them. It wasn't these dead soldiers who did the fighting but Theron did find something interesting on one of them. A small pouch filled with ash and a page about a Chasind legend involving a 'spirit'.

"I don't think this is worth pursuing."

"But that wish does sound promising, assuming it is a spirit and not a demon."

Theron was weighing the pouch, "If it is a demon we shouldn't let it continue to threaten others in the future with this legend."

"No, we shouldn't."

They continued along the coast and found a small pile of stones with a fine layer of dust and ash. This looked like the spot, now to see if there was any validity to this legend and if it was a demon or spirit.

From behind them a shade rose as it angrily growled, "Who summons Gazarath from slumber?" Without warning the shade struck out against Alistair, sensing the darkspawn taint in his blood and more. Alistair managed to block the strike with his shield as Theron shot an arrow into the demon.

Gazarath wasn't fazed by the arrow, raising its arms before streams of flames were shot out at them. Alistair's shield took the brunt of the blast as the others moved out of the fire's path. But as soon as the demon let up on the flames a spear made of pure ice was launched from the waters and struck Gazarath in the opposite side of the arrow.

This wasn't just ice, it seemed to have been formed from magic and into the shape of a spear. Whatever the ice was it seemed to cause the demon great pain. Kallian struck at the demon as Ser Jory followed through with an overhead swing with his greatsword. Another arrow and a few more strikes from Daveth, Kallian and Alistair brought the demon down.

After the battle Alistair and the others turned to the water, "So is anyone else curious what helped us or are we calling it aid by invisible swamp fairy?"

Theron had an idea, though with how grungy the water was it was hard to tell. Kallian looked at where Theron was looking, "See something interesting?"

"I thought I saw a croc in the water." With that Theron walked away and prepared his bow when he spotted more darkspawn crawling just outside of a ruined dome building. "Hey, human," Theron was looking to Daveth, "Care to have a bet?"

"What kind of bet?"

Theron pointed to the darkspawn, "See who can drop the most darkspawn before the others have to get covered in blood. Winner has the loser do something humiliating at the camp."

Daveth put his two daggers away, "You're on."

The two archers were set, both having picked out a target and ready to fire. Their first targets fell before they knew what hit them, causing the others to try and attack them now. Theron and Daveth brought down a second darkspawn and as they fell the water's edge near the darkspawn started to bubble. Suddenly a waterspout erupted from the swamp water as it moved to the land and became a cyclone.

The darkspawn were all taken by the powerful winds as it carried them away. The cyclone ended as abruptly as it had appeared, letting all of the darkspawn fall from an incredibly high height. Jory didn't like this, "What next? A dragon comes to fight us?"

Kallian joked with Alistair, "So, still think swamp fairies are helping us?"

Theron looked surprised, though he seemed to know what helped them. "Come on, let's find those documents before more darkspawn decide to show up."

Reaching the crumbling tower they only found a broken chest with nothing left inside. Because the chest was sealed in magic it was supposed to be left untouched and protected. Perhaps proximity with the demon weakened the seals or this wasn't the chest they were looking for…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I doubt few could cross against Deesh and live, though she is trying to restrain her actions and presence in Thedas.


	5. War at the front

As Theron tried to find any clues about the missing treaties a feminine voice called out to them, "Well, well, what have we here?" Everyone turned to find a black haired temptress, her left arm covered in a black sleeve that tied to her middle finger and a shoulder guard with a few raven feathers on it. Her right arm had a small leather arm band and a black fingerless glove. Both wrists adorned with gold bands and a necklace of colored stones. She did not wear a shirt per say, though a purple material did loosely covered her breast. She wore boots and pants, and yet she also had something akin to a dress that looked like it was fashioned from fusing several strips of leather together. She slowly walked down the stairs and toward them with no hesitation in her steps or words, "Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn-filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey?" She then stood before them, "What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?"

Kallian boldly answered her, "We are neither. The Grey Wardens once owned this tower."

The strange woman smiled as she looked around, "'Tis a tower no longer. The Wilds have obviously claimed this desiccated corpse." She then walked through their group, "I have watched your progress for some time. 'Where do they go,' I wondered, 'why are they here?' And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long." She stopped at the edge of the hill, turning back to them, "Why is that?"

Alistair stopped Kallian, "Don't answer her. She looks Chasind, and that means others may be nearby."

The woman gave a chilled sound of mocked fear, "You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?"

"Yes, swooping is bad."

Daveth on the other hand was terrified the moment she showed up, "She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is! She'll turn us into toads!"

"Witch of the Wilds?" The woman toying with each word escaping her lips now, "Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own? You there," she pointed to Kallian and Theron, "Elves are not frightened little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

Kallian and Theron turned to one another, though they grew up differently, they both knew to tread carefully with people like her. "You may call me Kallian."

"And I am Theron. A pleasure to meet you," bowing to her.

The strange woman seemed surprised by Theron's response, "Now that is a proper civil greeting, even here in the Wilds. You may call me Morrigan," giving a half bow of her own to Theron. Morrigan then surveyed them once more, "Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here on longer?"

"'Here no longer?'" Alistair quickly tried to connect the two together, "You stole them, didn't you? You're…some kind of…sneaky…witch-thief!"

"How very eloquent," Morrigan seemed to be enjoying berating Alistair, "How does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily, it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them." Alistair was ready to fight for these documents.

Morrigan wasn't afraid to fight, however, "I will not, for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish; I am not threatened."

Kallian asked the obvious of Morrigan, "Then who removed them?"

"'Twas my mother, in fact."

Theron then calmly asked, "Can you take us to her?"

"There is a sensible request," Morrigan giggled a little, "I like you."

Alistair scoffed, whispering to Theron, "I'd be careful. First it's, 'I like you…' but then 'zap!' Frog time."

Daveth was wholeheartedly against this plan, "She'll put us all in the pot, she will. Just you watch."

Jory at this point didn't care, "If the pot's warmer than this forest, it'd be a nice change."

"Follow me, then, if it pleases you." Morrigan gave one last glance toward Theron before continuing on back home, with guests.

* * *

><p>Morrigan easily avoided any darkspawn between the ancient tower and her home. The hut itself was a small shanty of a place but it did serve its purpose out here. "Greetings, Mother. I bring before you five Grey Wardens who—"<p>

"I see them, girl. Mmm," The stranger old woman looked like the crazy old cat woman of a village. But appearances aside she looked over each one of them, "Much as I expected."

Alistair was still skeptical about all of the worrying, "Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?"

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide…either way, one's a fool!"

Daveth would have no part of this any longer, "She's a witch, I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her!"

"Quiet, Daveth!" Jory whispered, "If she's really a witch, do you want to make her mad?"

Whispered or not, Morrigan's mother heard just the same, "There is a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will." She then turned to the two who have yet to speak, "And what of you two? Do your elven minds give you a different viewpoint? What do you believe?"

Kallian had seen many things from the alienage, but still, "I'm not sure what to believe."

"A statement that possesses more wisdom than it implies. Be always aware…" she turned away for a moment to think, "Or is it oblivious? I can never remember. And you lad?" looking at Theron's vallaslin, "You are of the Dalish. Surly one who lives off the land has another perspective."

Theron has only the tales of others and his ancestors to guide him. "Believe or not, some things must be accepted."

"Ha! There lies the answer I hoped to get. An open mind, yet not made of mush. Am I simply complimenting you? Wait and see!" She then turned to the swamp itself, "You. Lizard. Do not believe I have not noticed you following them. Appear before us."

Theron was worried now, knowing who it had to be. From the relatively still water of the swamp arose Deesh covered in a bit of algae. Deesh whipped off what was on her face, though not bothering with the rest on her armor. "I'm impressive you notice me. Though seeing as you have lived her for many years, I'm sure you are aware of what calls these waters home."

"It also helps that you don't smell like this swamp," laughing at her own unusual humor.

Deesh looked to herself, "Black Marsh is definitely a different environment. Not as many creatures trying to tear you limb from limb here."

Daveth was still skittish, but to see Deesh pushed him a bit over, "That isn't right! We should leave, now!"

Alistair had enough, "Okay, is this thing one of her jokes or something?" expecting something from Morrigan or her mother.

"She is not a 'thing'." Theron turned back to the others, "She's the reason I even made it out here to find the Wardens. Her name is Deesh. She's an Argonian, a species of reptilian people not of Thedas."

"And the plot thickens," Morrigan's mother started to rant on, "There are a few in this or any other world with the power to do what is assumed to have occurred with this one." She then smiled, "But I'm rambling on a subject of little relevance or importance." She turned her attention back to the Warden recruits, specifically Kallian and Theron, "So much about you is uncertain…and yet I believe." She looked away, wondering, "Do I?" She looked up to Theron with a smile, "Why, it seems I do!"

Even with Deesh around, Alistair wasn't going to believe a fairy tale, "So this is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds?"

"Witch of the Wilds, eh?" She looked to her daughter, "Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it!" Morrigan couldn't help but feel utterly embarrassed by her, and like any true mother she continued, "Oh, how she dances under the moon!" laughing hysterically.

"They did not come to listen to your wild tales, Mother."

"True, they came for their treaties, yes?" She returned to the hut, coming out with the parchments in hand, "And before you begin barking," specifically looking at Alistair, "your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these."

"You…oh. You protected them?" Alistair felt a little embarrass about his accusations now.

"And why not?" Morrigan's mother almost scoffed, "Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight's threat is greater than they realize!"

Kallian was wary of her words, "How do you know all this?"

"Do I? Perhaps I am simply an old woman with a penchant for moldy parchments." Morrigan's mother seemed to know more than she was willing to say, playing the deranged old woman very well.

Even so, Deesh has had her encounters with beings that were more than what they seemed. "What do you mean the 'threat is greater than they realize'?"

"Either the threat is more or they realize less. Or perhaps the threat is nothing!" she cackled, "Or perhaps they realize nothing!" she laughed even harder now. "Oh, do not mind me," getting the last of her laughter out, "You have what you came for?"

"Time for you to go, then." Morrigan was all the happier to send them off on their way.

"Do not be ridiculous, girl," her mother gestured, "These are your guests."

"Oh, very well," Morrigan bothered by the chore she was being burdened with, "I will show you out of the woods. Follow me." Deesh did not follow her, taking her own path through the waters of the Wilds and back to the camp.

* * *

><p>After cleaning her armor and donning her cloak over it, Deesh kept her distance from many in the campsite though she watched with some interest as to what the Wardens were doing. Whatever it was that was going to save Theron's life must have something to do with the darkspawn blood they were gathering, but beyond that she couldn't really get what it was the Wardens had planned.<p>

Being slightly curious, and wanting to know Theron's fate, she stayed close to the Wardens. Thanks to her training as a Shadowscale, hiding in the shadows of this broken fortress was rather easy. But the Wardens were out in the light of the moon, so she wasn't going to risk exposing herself and kept her distance. Deesh had observed the mages doing something to the darkspawn blood, but the magic was so strange to Deesh she couldn't be certain what it was.

* * *

><p>Duncan had returned from the mage's tents with a large chalice in hand, and the blood retrieved from the darkspawn, placing both on a nearby table. "At last we come to the joining. The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank the darkspawn blood and mastered their taint."<p>

Ser Jory was even more nervous now, thinking only of his family, "We're…going to drink the blood of those…those creatures?"

"As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory."

Alistair tried to assure them, "Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon."

Theron and Kallian turned to one another, both having learned to listen to the words of others carefully. Kallian though voiced her concerns, "Those who survive?"

Duncan shook his head, "Not all who drink the blood will survive and those who do are forever changed. This is why the Joining is a secret. It is the price we pay. We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?"

Alistair lowered his head in reverence as Duncan joined him in silence. "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant." The others followed, though Jory's eyes couldn't deviate away from the chalice or the blood. "Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you."

Duncan retrieved the chalice, pouring a fourth of the blood in, "Daveth, step forward." With some hesitation, or respect, Daveth slowly drank his portion, handing the chalice back once he finished.

A few moments though Daveth seemed queasy, then he suddenly grabbed his head in pain as he screamed out in agony, his eyes glossed white as he slowly fell to his knees. "Maker's breathe!" Everyone but Duncan stepped back in shock.

Daveth looked like he was chocking now as he tried to reach for Duncan for help. But the Grey Warden did nothing but prepare the chalice and solemnly say, "I am sorry, Daveth." When Daveth finally expired, Duncan turned to the next recruit, "Step forward, Jory."

Jory took a few steps back, quickly drawing his blade, "But…I have a wife. A child! Had I known…"

Duncan was not deterred, moving closer, "There is no turning back."

"No! You ask too much!" Jory back himself to the wall of the fortress, "There is no glory in this!"

Duncan put the chalice onto the table, drawing his dagger as he moved to Jory. Jory tried to strike but he was parried by Duncan's dagger. Jory quickly tried again but Duncan used his left arm to bat Jory's sword arm out even further giving him a very wide opening, sinking the blade into his chest. Duncan was sorrowful whispering, "I am sorry."

Even Alistair wasn't expecting to see Duncan execute the man for refusing. "But the joining is not yet complete." He retrieved the chalice once more as he moved to the two elves, "Kallian, step forward." Kallian was understandably nervous, especially after such a brutal death but seeing the two options forced in front of her, she took the chalice and drank the blood. "You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good." Unlike Daveth, who suffered in agony, Kallian seemed to be experiencing something completely different. Her eyes did gloss white but she was able to remain on her feet for a time before collapsing. Duncan seemed rather confident in her survival, "She will survive. And now, for the last." Theron was ready, and if a city elf like Kallian survived than he should, given the taint already coursing through him. After downing what was left in the chalice Theron's eyes were just like Kallian as he experienced a strange vision of a horribly disfigured dragon of great size, and it was staring him down. The vision was intense as Theron's legs felt like they had turned to mush and he collapsed onto the ground. "From this moment forth, you are Grey Wardens."

* * *

><p>Deesh was doing everything she could to prevent herself from rushing the Wardens. She had to remind herself that this ritual of theirs was sacred, and that Theron was more than likely going to survive having gone through the taint for so long already. He's a strong-willed elf, this ritual would not be the death of him.<p>

It took a few minutes of waiting, but the humans helped both elves back to their feet as the younger of the two Wardens gave them both small amulets that were filled with the remaining blood within the chalice.

After another conversation with Duncan, the Grey Warden moved to a table with rather important looking military figures, an older human in steel armor and the younger man with the gold colored armor. Deesh continued to keep her distance, listening to the strategy for the coming battle. From what Deesh could hear, the plan was rather sound. The main force was going to stop the horde at the front gate of the fortress and when the time was right a signal fire would light to start a flanking maneuver.

Deesh's only problem with the plan was the number of darkspawn they were going to be facing. She hasn't scouted area or learned anything more from the others gathered there, but there was a shift in the wind that carried the scent of this horde toward them and it was massive. This was not simply a marching army attempting to conquer new lands, it was an endless wave ready to crash upon the gates until there was nothing left. Even now looking out to the forest before them where these monsters were supposed to arrive from, a sea of flames light the night up as if the very sun was rising from the south. Deesh's faith in the original plan was quickly fleeting the longer she looked out to this marching horde as their scent grew even greater.

A storm was brewing as the rain poured across the area, almost in anticipation for the battle that was to be waged here. The dogs were ready for the attack, barking at the approaching army as the humans moved into position. The foot soldiers were gathered below to meet the army head on as archers and catapults took aim. The human in gold armor and the Wardens were down on the frontlines as well, commanding the soldiers for the battle. However unlike the other Wardens, Theron and the two other junior Wardens were moving toward the tower.

The darkspawn were not stupid or mindless, at least not completely. There was a leader to this horde, an alpha as it were. This drawspawn was clad in heavy armor with a horned helmet reminding Deesh of the iron helmets of Skyrim but with a fully enclosed mouth section and longer horns curved upward. This leader of the pack stopped the advancing darkspawn, though only long enough for it to assess the humans gathered before it. The horde wanted blood, howling and screaming to slaughter any that stood before them.

Their leader threw out its hand, signaling the horde to advance, rushing at the gate ever so eagerly. Like an unstoppable stampede, the horde was advancing without falter as every one of the vial creatures were ready to kill and destroy every last thing standing in their way. On command the human archers rained down a hail of fire arrows unto the approaching darkspawn as catapults and ballistae brought down clusters of them per shot. More darkspawn rushed to take the place of their fallen members and the humans unleashed the mabari war hounds. The mabari were formidable, bringing down the darkspawn and tearing them apart, however some were unfortunate and met their end with a blade through the gut.

As the humans rushed into battle the darkspawn retaliated with their own archers and catapults as one of the flaming boulders knocking out the tower that was meant to be used as a signal for the reinforcements. The continued hail of flaming boulders and arrows was taking its toll on the archers and the bridge as well as a few ballistae. Despite how futile it was, Deesh tried to aid the archers but she quickly pulled back behind a stone pillar as a volley of arrows came her way. There were too many of the foul beasts, and not enough arrows to put them all down. Not to mention some of the catapults were really the larger horned darkspawn hurling rocks and the mechanical ones were hidden behind the trees.

As the Grey Wardens crossed the bridge one of the fireballs was heading right toward them. Deesh's area was now void of anyone alive so she quickly charged her spell to summon a Frost Atronach next to Theron's location, hoping the spell would work. The frozen Daedra rose out of the ground and used its spike like arms to stab the flaming rock and tossed it aside. The contract she held over the Daedra was to protect the three Wardens as they crossed the bridge. Deesh wasn't sure how she did it, but still being capable of summoning Daedra meant that she still had a connection to the Planes of Oblivion, and through that a means of returning home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There will an explanation for why she can still summon Atronach in due time, for now they have a battle to deal with.


	6. Tower of Ishal

The frozen creature that quickly crawled out of the very ground before them was in obvious pain from the flames, but it threw the boulder aside and continued to walk with them. The melted portions of its arm were slowly freezing again and gaining mass.

"By the Maker, what is that?"

Both Alistair and Kallian drew out their blades, but Theron spotted Deesh's cloaked form ahead of them, looking at the icy creature. Theron lowered Kallian's sword, "Whatever it is, it seems to be on our side for the moment. So let's use this thing to cross safely."

Just like Theron thought, as the next burning boulder started to head toward them the ice giant stopped it despite the pain it was going through and ensuring they were making it across the bridge. This thing even took a few arrows for them, even though they weren't directly aimed at them.

After they finished crossing whatever brought this ice golem into this world no longer existed as a portal opened beneath its feet and the ice monster was sucked in. As Deesh moved to speak with them a guard and mage rushed toward them from the tower, "You…you're Grey Wardens, aren't you?! The tower…it's been taken!"

"What are you talking about, man? Taken how?"

The soldier was in an obvious panic as he pointed back toward the tower and its courtyard, "The darkspawn came up through the lower chambers! They're everywhere! Most of our men are dead!"

"Then we have to get to the beacon and light it ourselves!"

Deesh looked to Theron, giving him that distinct look that they weren't going without her. Theron readied an arrow as they rushed to retake the tower. The guard and mage accompanied them as the few remaining guards fought valiantly to hold the line. Yet despite their efforts the darkspawn were slaughtering the remaining resistance.

Two arrows flew off, striking two of the darkspawn on the elevated platform as a magic bolt blasted one of the creature off the scaffolding while Alistair and Kallian rushed into battle with the tower guard to support his men.

It would seem they had gained the edge over the darkspawn, however another pack of them that had just finished off another group of guards moved on them. A crossbow was in the hands of a stocky genlock as it aimed and fired. The bolt from the crossbow striking the neck of the guard that pulled them into the fighting. Deesh pulled out her shield, protecting Theron and the mage from more arrows.

Deesh quickly conjured sparks between her fingers and unleashing the destructive force of lightning against the darkspawn trying to rush them. The mage was almost speechless, just barley managing to yell, "A-apostate!"

Deesh glanced to the human after seeing the darkspawn fry. "Do you prefer I not kill these creatures and let them at you?" moving her shield just so he could see the one darkspawn still managing to move about. The mage then shock his head, "Thought not." She pulled out an arrow and fired it into the darkspawn's skull while still carrying the shield on her arm. "Now, let's move. Resistance will only get fiercer from here."

* * *

><p>The battle wasn't going to last for much longer if those reinforcements didn't show up. But they had to hold out just a bit longer for the three young Wardens to light the signal. Inside the Tower of Ishal, things were far worse than they had imagined. There were bodies everywhere and the darkspawn seemed to have erected barriers to control enemy movement.<p>

The darkspawn set the barrier ablaze to ensure they could not hop over and were funneled through the passage that had two tripwires waiting to trigger something. Deesh didn't need to tell Theron what to do. He quickly got to work to disarm the first trigger as she and the mage covered him.

With the trap disarmed Deesh moved forward, drawing their attention as she cut the second wire before it triggered the barrels and she rushed out to attack the kill the darkspawn with her blades. More arrows bounced off of Auriel's Shield as Deesh drew out the Dragonbane sword. Deesh decapitated the first darkspawn and Theron killed one of the little ones with three arrows to the body.

Alistair and Kallian were dispatching the rest with the mage. After the last of them fell, Deesh looked to the chaos. "How did these monsters establish defenses so quickly?"

"We can get those answers later. Right now we have to get to the beacon." Kallian took lead now as she opened the door to the room leading to the stairs. The room had three of the diminutive abominations as well as a large hole in the room.

Deesh threw a dagger into the skull of one as Theron's arrow stopped the other running toward her. Alistair managed to handle the first one on his own, though it was still a bit difficult. Deesh looked down the tunnel, pulling her dagger out before tossing the dead body down it. "That would explain why the guards were so easily dispatched with." She turned to the door, "We should proceed with caution. These stairs are our only way down the tower that doesn't end with us as smears on the ground."

Deesh slowly pushed the next door open as two arrows flew threw. Theron and the mage quickly moved out, blasting the two archers as Kallian blocked a dagger before slice the little one's head off. Alistair blocked the arrow that was fired toward Kallian. The last darkspawn was standing on the stairs up and Deesh finished it with an arrow clean through the skull.

Alistair look back, worried, "Maker's breath! What are these darkspawn doing ahead of the rest of the horde? There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here!"

Kallian finished cleaning the blood off her blades, "You could try telling them they're in the wrong place."

"Right. Because clearly this is all just a misunderstanding. We'll laugh about this later." Joking aside, he managed to be serious for a moment, "At any rate, we need to hurry! We need to get up to the top of the tower and light the signal fire in time! Teyrn Loghain will be waiting for the signal!"

Deesh had also asked herself this very question. From the outside looking in this tower once held strategic importance to those who built it, but beyond the soldiers guarding it, the only tactical advantage it held was the ability to see the army when it approached and give the defenders a warning well in advance. Though Deesh didn't want to overlook the possibility that they were outmaneuvered by the darkspawn, another possibility was that someone deliberately created the hole to direct a portion of the horde into the tower. So either that hole wasn't dug up by the darkspawn, or the monsters had more intellect than they let on and Deesh couldn't decide which was worse.

Whatever the case, they still a few more flights to fight through to reach the signal. And it would seem there was no depravity that the darkspawn were not capable of. The bodies of the guards were pilled along the walls and a few of them were strung up on sticks, their flesh peeled off of them.

Deesh stopped them, seeing the arm of a ballista aimed at the chock point. "An ambush site is dead ahead. Give me about thirty seconds before charging in." With that Deesh started to cast a spell with both of her hands though it appeared to have done nothing, her steps left no sound as she suddenly disappeared from sight.

While invisible she quickly moved to one of the ballista checking the trap. It was rather elaborate, but slightly risky for the defenders. She could smell two more groups hidden behind two doors within the crossfire and they would hold them up while the ballista crews fired the massive bolts to stop the invaders. Deesh was almost out of time, fortunately she was right behind the ballista crew that was in the shadows. Deesh had Mehrunes' Razor and Blade of Woe drawn as she slit their throats before they could alert the others.

Deesh was being very careful with her timing, knowing they were about to trigger the trap soon. Her training at Winterhold has help keep her casting silent to others as she prepared to bring forth a Storm Atronach beside the other ballista. The moment she heard the doors opening she fired the ballista and summoned the Daedra.

* * *

><p>It has been roughly thirty seconds and Deesh had not returned. Assumedly she should have finished defusing the situation and unraveling the ambush. However as they charged in, the two doors flanking them opened with a small horde of darkspawn rushing out and two ballista aimed at them. They back away and as they did a creature of rock and lightning emerged from behind the ballista crew and devastated them before they could fire the oversized crossbow. Deesh was beside the other ballista as she kicked it into activating and skewering some of the darkspawn from the adjacent door. The stone monster's thrashing activated the other and the ballista and that arrow took down a few more darkspawn. The remaining darkspawn were relatively easy pickings for the four as Deesh snapped her fingers and sent the creature back from whence it came.<p>

While making sure these creatures were all killed, the mage walked up to Deesh, "So how do you do that summoning magic? You aren't a necromancer or blood mage are you?"

"I have read of this blood magic, and I do not perform such dangerous arts. And necromancy is the reanimation of corpses. What I summon are not corpses. The closes analogy would be a demon but not a demon at the same time. While summoned by me, it is bound to my will and wishes until it returns to its plane of existence upon the completion of our contract or by me sending it back. But do not confuse them with your demons. They do not possess anyone. But we should focus on continuing instead of talking about Daedra."

Deesh's senses seemed more acutely aware of the darkspawn than even Alistair was, though that was to play in their favor as the darkspawn could not distinguish the new Wardens from their own until they visually saw them.

Pushing onward to the stairs, Deesh could smell another four waiting. Just like before, they were out of sight as she pushed the door open. Two arrows flew through as the other two rushed out to find them. Kallian decapitated the first one as Alistair knocked one down with his shield and finished it with a thrust through the heart.

Deesh and Alistair were shield to shield now as they pushed into the room with the others behind them. The archers didn't have a clear shot, but Theron and the mage did, finishing the two quickly before they could do anything.

Even before the last darkspawn fell, they were quickly running up the stairs, "Loghain better be ready to charge as soon as we light the signal. The king is depending on us!"

Reaching the next floor they found more bodies of men striped of their skin and strange meat sacs that seemed to be festering in the bloody mess. They had to go through the next room, and Deesh could smell more of them lingering inside. She drew out her shield as Alistair stood next to her with shield ready.

The others were right behind them again as Alistair opened the door. Two arrows bounced off their shields, leaving the two archers at the mercy of Theron and the mage. Entering the room their left and right had a darkspawn waiting for them. Kallian surprised the one on the right as she sliced its head off with both blades. Deesh took the initiative on the left, knocking the darkspawn with her shield before jamming her sword through its neck and twisting it more than a hundred degrees.

As the darkspawns fell, Alistair turned to the right, "Wait? Does anyone else hear that? It sounds like barking."

Keeping to the wall the found the kennel where at least five mabari dogs were still being kept in. Two of them had been killed in their cages but the darkspawn didn't seem all that interested in them. Their mage pointed to a lever, "There! That mechanism should control the doors on all of the cages. If we can get the mabari out they should help us."

Theron turned to Deesh, "Could you go out there and become invisible again?"

"I can. Give me a few seconds. Once the cages are open it'll be a bit hectic, but that will play in our advantage, assuming they don't try to gnaw on me as well." With that she disappeared like a shadow, not a sound could be heard, though the dogs could obviously smell her. It seemed as though she was giving her scent to some of them to recognize that she isn't something to attack.

Deesh managed to pull the lever but her invisibility disappeared and she roared at the darkspawn in the room to distract them as the mabari rushed them. Alistair and Kallian ran out there as Deesh started to kill the pinned darkspawn. Theron's arrow struck at a darkspawn that was investigating the ruckus. Its death alerted the others as the rooms ahead and darkspawn rushing toward them.

The mage magically infused their blades and Theron's bow with fire, and with each arrow fired or sword swing, the darkspawn burned. With the finally darkspawn felled, the mabari returned to their cages, a small defense line when the darkspawn try to take the tower again.

Now there seemed to be nothing stopping them as the group ran up the stairs. That was until Alistair stopped them as the floor was covered in the bones and flesh of the men stationed here. Then they spotted a hulking horned monster of a creature eating something. It could hear the clank and banging of armor as it wiped the blood off its mouth. It was standing between the beacon they had to light, and it knew it.

The beast roared at them, spit flying at them as they prepared to bring it down. Deesh rushed at the foul ogre as she slashed at its legs. It locked its fingers together and was going to try and crush Deesh, but that was what she wanted, throwing her shield up to absorb the impact at its fullest. Theron didn't notice it until the powerful impact, but that shield was now glowing. The ogre was going to do it again, however Deesh rolled out of the way and shield bashed the air, though that caused a powerful blast to throw the ogre off balance but it wouldn't go down so easily.

Theron fired off a few arrows into its exposed left shoulder as the mage prepared to cast a powerful spell. Alistair and Kallian ran to the sides, trying to confuse the massive darkspawn by yelling and drawing its attention. It swiped at Kallian though she was fast enough to jump away from its hand. The mage blasted the ogre in a combined assault of lightning with Deesh. Stunned for a moment Kallian took the opening, slicing across the huge darkspawn's chest downward with her sword before slashing up with her dagger. As it reeled from the attack, Kallian jumped it with both blades stabbed into the chest of it. When the ogre fell to the ground Kallian quickly pulled her sword out, leaving the dagger stuck in the ogre's heart, as she plunged the sword into its face before it could grab her.

As the ogre's arms fell lifeless to its sides, Kallian pulled out the sword and dagger. Other than Deesh, the others were left rather speechless. She turned to them, still covered in the splatter of the ogre's blood, "What? There was an opening."

Deesh closed Alistair's jaw, "And a very well executed offensive at that. Now I believe there is something else we should be doing."

"R-right! The beacon is over here!" Alistair moved to the pile of wood, "We've surely missed the signal…let's light it quickly before it's too late!" He took a nearby torch and set the fire ablaze now with smoke pluming out.

* * *

><p>Despite the devastation brought by the boulder earlier the signal was up for Loghain's men to charge in. They all stood at the ready as the Teyrn spoke, "Sound the retreat."<p>

Cauthrien was shocked, quickly turning to the Teyrn, "But…what about the king? Should we not—"

Loghain grabbed Cauthrien by her arm, pulling her in as he angrily growled, "Do as I command."

Cauthrien has been Loghain's most trusted lieutenant for years, and though her eyes held doubt on this action, she would not go against him. She pulled her arm free of him, as she turned to the men behind them. "Pull out! All of you, let's move!" Though only a portion of their forces could actually hear her or see her signal, they started to march away from the battle and the rest followed suit. Everything going as Loghain had planned.

* * *

><p>Even as the signal burned in the sky, the darkspawn horde just kept advancing and they received no reinforcements or anything. At this point soldiers were just trying to survive now as they tried to retreat, but the darkspawn were relentless in their assault and chased them down without mercy. Some managed to scurry away, but few were as fortunate. Even the Wardens could not withstand this unending sea of darkspawn forever, as each one fell one after the other. This was no longer a battle, this had become a slaughter, and the darkspawn would feast before the night's end.<p>

* * *

><p>Up in the tower, there was no way of telling how the battle outside was going, but as each second passed Deesh was only getting more and more agitated. Theron moved to her, "What's happening?"<p>

"They're…" before she could say, an arrow flew past them. The darkspawn were swarming in from the stairs as archers fired more arrows at them. They killed the mage and three arrows hit Theron in the shoulder and hip. Deesh roared, her hood flailing about as she yelled, "Fo…Krah…Diin!" A frozen blast escaped her mouth as she froze the darkspawn that were coming in, but for every one she froze another three ran through to take its place. She started to cast a spell with her hands now to continue her freezing attack.

Alistair blocked the arrows with his shield as Kallian took cover behind him, but they were losing space fast and Deesh couldn't keep the magic going forever. Suddenly the roof top started to crumble above the darkspawn now as the head of a dragon bashed its way through. The dragon seemed to wait for Deesh to move back before roasting the darkspawn in flame. The dragon proceeded with crushing them in rubble as it bashed an opening for itself. Deesh rushed to Theron's side, pulling the arrows out of him and after she did the dragon grabbed them both within its talons.

"Theron!" Kallian rushed out ready to battle the dragon, but when she looked again they weren't being crushed. No, the dragon was carefully picking them up as Deesh continued with tending to Theron's wounds.

"Wait! Don't do something crazy!" Alistair caught up to Kallian just in time for the dragon to grab them now in its other hand. The dragon then carefully climbed back out as it spread its massive wings and flew off to the east. A raven looked up to watch the dragon take flight, though as soon as the dragon flew out of sight, the raven turned its gaze back to what remained of the battlefield as the drakspawn started to drag bodies back underground, both the living and the dead. After witnessing a few soldiers being dragged off like that the bird flew off, following the dragon deeper into the Wilds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just finished a full play through of Inquisition(including every war table mission) and everything only plays to Hermaeus Mora's true purpose for doing this and how to bring Deesh back to help the Inquisitor.


	7. Road to recovery

Deep within the Korcari Wilds, a small portion of the swamp has yet to be overrun by the foul darkspawn. Morrigan was returning a few books back to the shelf when the elf lying on the bed started to stir. "Ah, your eyes finally open. Mother shall be pleased."

Morrigan moved to his side now as he sat up, "What happened to the darkspawn?"

"You were injured," pointing to the bandages wrapped around his waist and shoulder, "and then Mother rescued you. Do you not remember?"

Theron could still feel the arrows that struck his shoulder, "I remember being overwhelmed by darkspawn…"

"Mother managed to save you and your friends, though 'twas a close call. What is important is that you four live." Morrigan seemed to reminiscence on the events last night, "The man who was to respond to your signal quit the field. The darkspawn won your battle. Those he abandoned were massacred. Your friend…he is not taking it well."

"My friend?" Theron seemed confused who, but then remembered the only other male with them, "You mean Alistair?"

Morrigan gave a bit of a smirk, "The suspicious, dim-witted one who was with you before, yes. He is outside by the fire with the others. Mother asked to see you when you awoke."

Theron still felt a bit sore around the bandaging, "Were my injuries severe?"

"Yes, but I expect you shall be fine. The darkspawn did nothing Mother could not heal."

Theron smiled when he saw she had some bandage flecks caught in her fingernails, "Thank you for helping me, Morrigan."

"I…you are welcome," Morrigan was obviously not accustom to such remarks, quickly looking away to hide a slight blush as she diverted to the truth, "though Mother did most of the work. I am no healer."

"I will go, get changed then."

"I will stay and make something to eat." Theron grabbed his equipment from the chest at the foot of the bed as he moved behind the wall and Morrigan to the pot cooking on the fire.

* * *

><p>Just outside of the hut the others were in wait as Theron walked out. Morrigan's mother drew their eyes to him now, "See? Here is your fellow Grey Warden. You worry too much, young man."<p>

"You…you're alive! I thought you were dead for sure."

Deesh checked Theron over, smelling him to ensure it was him, "It seems we have much to owe you," looking back to the old crone.

Kallian hugged him, "You gave us a scare back in the tower."

Theron returned the gesture, giving a light hug, "I'm fine. I appreciate your concern. All of you."

Alistair though wasn't just dealing with the fear of losing Theron, "This doesn't seem real. If it weren't for Morrigan's mother, we'd be dead on top of that tower."

"Do not talk about me as if I am not present, lad."

Kallian defended Alistair, "Sorry, but you never gave us a name to call you by."

She didn't seem to care, "Names are pretty, but useless. The Chasind folk call me Flemeth. I suppose it will do."

"The Flemeth," Kallian was shocked, "from the legends? Daveth was right—you're the Witch of the Wilds, aren't you?"

"And what does that mean?" Flemeth wasn't even acknowledging if she was indeed the legendary figure from the old tale, "I know a bit of magic, and it has served the lot of you well, has it not?"

Deesh snorted, "Does it matter what she is, or was? Right now we should be focusing on our next move."

Alistair knew what he wanted to do, "We need to bring Loghain to judgment! Why would he do this?"

"Now that is a good question. Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature," Flemeth sounded like she was speaking from experience. "Perhaps he believes the Blight is an army he can outmaneuver. Perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is the true threat.

"The archdemon."

Theron turned to Alistair, "What is this archdemon, exactly?"

Flemeth knew the stories well, "It is said that, long ago, the Maker sent the Old Gods of the ancient Tevinter Imperium to slumber in prisons deep beneath the surface. An archdemon is an Old God awakened and tainted by darkspawn. Believe that or not, history says it's a fearsome and immortal thing. And only fools ignore history."

Kallian was still confused on his actions though, "What could the teyrn hope to gain by betraying the king?"

"The throne?" Alistair was unsure of his answer, "He's the queen's father. Still, I can't see how he'll get away with murder."

Deesh almost laughed at the notion, though she managed to keep it in as she looked out to the swamp, "Right, it's completely unheard of for a king to murder his predecessor or rivals, just as I'm not able to breathe underwater thanks to my gills," brushing her fingers along her neck. "At least don't delude yourself with such naiveté that you trip over it."

"Something that an idiot could easily do alone," Flemeth adding to the insults.

"If Arl Eamon knew what he did, he would never stand for it! The Landsmeet would never stand for it! There would be civil war!"

"Arl Eamon?" Kallian has heard the name before, "You mean the arl of Redcliffe?"

"I suppose…Arl Eamon wasn't at Ostagar; he still has all his men. And he was Cailan's uncle. I know him. He's a good man, respected in the Landsmeet." Alistair had an idea, "Of course! We could go to Redcliffe and appeal to him for help!"

Theron wasn't all that keen about marching into a human city, "Keep in mind that Loghain was also an honorable man."

Alistair would not see that possibility, "The arl would never do what Teyrn Loghain did. I know him too well. I still don't know if Arl Eamon's help would be enough. He can't defeat the darkspawn horde by himself!"

Deesh was holding onto a scroll, "Why not recruit your allies?"

"Of course! The treaties!" Alistair didn't care how she had them, but he grabbed it back, "Grey Wardens can demand aid from dwarves, elves, mages, and other places! They're obligated to help us during a Blight!"

Flemeth had a smirk about her, "I may be old, but dwarves, elves, mages, this Arl Eamon, and who knows what else…this sounds like an army to me."

"So can we do this? Go to Redcliffe and these other places and…build an army?"

Kallian wasn't afraid, "Why not? Isn't that what Grey Wardens do?"

Deesh looked to Alistair, "So that's it? We just march across the land for you three to be Grey Wardens? Not much of a plan if you ask me, but my adventures weren't so different I suppose."

Theron turned to Flemeth, "I don't suppose you could offer any more help?"

"Now that you mention it," Flemeth looked to her hut, "I do have one more thing to offer."

Morrigan walked out of the hut, "The stew is bubbling, Mother dear. Shall we have four guests for the eve or none?" smiling as though she was expecting the latter for an answer.

"The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly, girl. And you will be joining them."

"Such a shame—What?"

"You heard me, girl. The last time I looked, you have ears!" laughing at her own jab at her daughter.

Theron wanted her to but, "Thank you, but if Morrigan doesn't wish to join us…"

Flemeth stopped him, "Her magic will be useful. Even better, she knows the Wilds and how to get past the horde."

Morrigan seemed rather upset, "Have I no say in this?"

"You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. Here is your chance." Flemeth turned to the others, "As for you, Wardens, consider this repayment for your lives."

Kallian felt like a scheme was brewing, "Was this your idea all along?"

"Pardon me, but I had the impression that you three needed assistance, whatever the form." It was near impossible to tell if Flemeth was being honest or pulling their leg given their desperation.

"Not to…look a gift horse in the mouth, but won't this add to our problems? Out of the Wilds, she's an apostate."

Flemeth quickly shot back at Alistair's comment, "If you do not wish help from us illegal mages, young man, perhaps I should have left you on that tower."

"Point taken."

"Mother…this is not how I wanted this. I am not even ready—"

Flemeth put a hand on Morrigan's shoulder, "You must be ready. Alone, these three must unite Ferelden against the darkspawn. They need you, Morrigan. Without you, they will surely fail, and all will perish under the Blight. Even I."

"I…understand," Morrigan finally conceding to her mother's wishes.

"And you, Wardens?" Flemeth had a serious look about her, "Do you understand? I give you that which I value above all in this world. I do this because you must succeed."

Theron bowed, "She won't come to harm with us."

"Allow me to get my things, if you please." After returning to the hut, Morrigan returned with a small bag in hand, "I am at your disposal, Grey Wardens. I suggest a village north of the Wilds as our first destination. 'Tis not far and you will find much you need there. Or if you prefer, I shall simply be your silent guide. The choice is yours."

Theron smiled, "No, I prefer you speak your mind."

Flemeth couldn't help but laugh at the elf's comment, "You will regret saying that."

"Dear, sweet mother," Morrigan scowled, "you are so kind to cast me out like this. How fondly I shall remember this moment."

"Well, I always said if you want something done, do it yourself, or hear about it for a decade or two afterwards."

"I just…do you really want to take her along because her mother says so?"

Deesh hissed at Alistair, "And yet you'd prefer my aid because I do not dress the part of a mage? I too can use magic, so if you'd prefer, I could leave as well. At this point you shouldn't be too concerned with who is willing to offer you aid."

Being remind that Deesh wasn't human also helped a bit, "I guess you're right. The Grey Wardens have always taken allies where they could find them."

"I am so please to have your approval," Morrigan cynicism wasn't lost to Alistair at least.

Kallian wanted to get out of the swamp before something else happened, "I think we should just get underway."

Before leaving, Morrigan mockingly denoted, "Farewell, Mother. Do not forget the stew on the fire. I would hate to return to a burned-down hut."

"Bah. 'Tis far more likely you will return to see this entire area, along with my hut, swallowed up by the Blight."

"I…all I meant was…" Morrigan felt bad, her words were only meant in jest.

"I know. Do try to have fun, dear." Morrigan looked back to the hut she had known for most of her life, leading the others out and toward the village she spoke of earlier.

* * *

><p>Loghain was quick, having fast marched his men across Ferelden to reach the capital, Denerim. There he addressed the banns of the land, with the queen at his side, of the loss of their king and what needs to be done, "…and I expect each of you to supply these men. We must rebuild what was lost at Ostagar, and quickly. There are those who would take advantage of our weakened state if we let them. We must defeat this darkspawn incursion, but we must do so sensibly and without hesitation."<p>

One of the banns stepped forward, "Your lordship, if I may speak?" Loghain allowed him so with a calm gesture of respect. "You have declared yourself Queen Anora's regent, and claim we must unite under your banner for our own good. But what of the army lost at Ostagar? Your withdrawal was most…fortuitous." This seemed to cause quite the stir now as the assembly filled with whispers and doubt.

Loghain quickly silenced them, "Everything I have done has been to secure Ferelden's independence. I have not shirked my duty to the throne, and neither will any of you!"

The bann would not yield either, "The Bannorn will not bow to you simply because you demand it!"

Loghain would not take this lightly. "Understand this: I will brook no threat to this nation…from you or anyone!" with that he left the assembly before tempers flared any further.

As the assembly fell into chaos, divided on what to do, the one to cause this started to leave. The queen cried out to him before he did so, "Bann Tegan, please!"

"Your Majesty," Tegan pausing for her, "Your father risks civil war. If Eamon were here…"

"Bann Tegan, my father is doing what is best."

"Did he also do what was best for your husband, your Majesty?" Tegan did not even wait to see her react before walking out the doors. It was true, even she could not deny the situation to be unusual to say the least. Loghain was once hailed as a hero of these lands, and now it was uncertain what he was trying to do.

* * *

><p>Traveling along the road a mabari's barking caught their attention as he ran to them. He stopped at Kallian as he started to bark again, turning back to reveal he had a group of darkspawn chasing after him. They seemed to be hunting the dog just for the fun of it, however with new targets insight, they wanted to kill them all, as the leader of the group crossed its thumb across its neck before rushing at them with a double sided war axe.<p>

In a flash Deesh managed to stand before the hurlock leader and grabbed the handle of the axe, "How generous, enough for each of us to kill at least one." She then punched him in the gut before pulled the axe out of the darkspawn's hand and throwing it at the fence post nearby. Deesh roared at the leader as an arrow found its way into the neck of a darkspawn that tried to lob her head off.

The darkspawn before Deesh was rather resourceful, pulling the sword away from its fallen minion it prepared to fight off Deesh as the others attacked the humans and mabari. The mabari quickly jumped the first darkspawn, taking it by surprise and pinning on the ground before tearing into its neck.

Deesh did not pull out any of her weapons, instead waiting for the darkspawn to lung at her as she took the blade by the handle, sidestepped around and managed to pull the blade back into the darkspawn to impale itself.

Alistair and Kallian were also able to clash blades with two darkspawn. Theron dropped one of two that ran toward Morrigan. Morrigan disappeared in a puff of smoke, though her staff remained and dropped onto the floor. Theron saw a mouse that wasn't there before crawl beneath the darkspawn before it suddenly changed and became a giant spider that knocked the foul creature onto the ground and started digging through its flesh with its mandibles.

As Kallian cut the head off of her foe, the spider transformed back into Morrigan as she wiped the blood off her hands. After the battle was over and the last darkspawn felled, the mabari was happily wagging his tail, panting from the running.

Kallian took a closer look at the mabari's kaddis war paint, "I think this is the mabari I helped cure back at Ostagar."

Deesh started to smell him, "You are correct. I can smell your scent on him from when he was still sick."

Alistair knelt down to the dog as well, "I think he was out there looking for you. He's…chosen you. Mabari are like that. They call it imprinting."

Morrigan wasn't impressed, "Does this mean we're going to have this mangy beast following us about now? Wonderful."

Alistair started to coo as he rubbed the dog's head, "He's not mangy?"

Deesh had no interest in having a pet join them, "If you like him, you should take him."

"Me? I don't want a dog," Alistair quickly backed up, "I can barely take care of myself!"

Morrigan couldn't help but smile, "So many comments come to mind I cannot even begin to choose…"

Kallian started to stretch behind his ear, "I've always wanted a dog back in the alienage. Maybe it's meant to be." The dog seemed happy, barking happily as he waiting for Kallian to continue. "Now what should I call you… How about Jigsaw?" the dog seemed to approve of the name.

Deesh started walking off without them, following the scent of humans and elves, "Can we continue before this road becomes overrun with humans or worse."

* * *

><p>The dirt road eventually turned into a stone highway overlooking a nearby village. However up ahead was a roadblock made from wagons and some creates to stop most people along with a number of armed men.<p>

Deesh was ready to just attack them on sight, but Theron managed to keep her blades sheathed. He took lead now as the men moved to keep them from continuing, "Wake up, gentlemen! More travelers to attend to. Led by an elf, of all things."

One of the thugs wasn't so sure, "Err…they don't look much like them others, you know. Uh…maybe we should just let these ones pass…"

"Nonsense!" the man pat the back of his associate and turned back to the others, "Greetings, travelers!"

Deesh was hissing, "Parasites feeding off those with no place to turn. Greed will be their undoing if they continue for long."

And Morrigan was quick to add her own distaste, "They are fools to get in our way. I say teach them a lesson."

"Now is that any way to greet someone?" The highwayman waved a finger at her, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. A simple ten silvers and you're free to move on."

Theron gripped the harness string of his bow wanting to frighten this small group of humans away, "You should listen to your friend. We're not refugees."

"What did I tell you? No wagons, and this one looks armed."

The leader of these highwaymen reminded his cohort, "The toll applies to everyone, Hanric. That's why it's a toll and not, say, a refugee tax."

"Oh, right. Even if you're no refugee, you still gotta pay."

Kallian condescendingly looked to the highwaymen as she mockingly asked, "Oh, you're toll collectors, then?"

The man continued the charade, despite the fact that none of them were fooled to begin with. "Indeed! For the upkeep of the Imperial Highway! It's a bit of a mess, isn't it?" behind them were several boxes and crates, and an overturned wagon blocking the road.

Deesh moved forward, pushing her way through the humans, "Is that all?" She was looking at the toppled wagon as she took a deep breath, "Fus…Ro…Dah!" With the power of that shout the wagon was flipped over until it crashed into one of the support beams and was back on its wheels and out of the way. "The road is fixed."

The thugs turned to one another, "Did that Qunari just shout the wagon right side up?" With her hood still up, to most she looked like one of these Qunari creatures so she continued to keep her tail out of sight much to her discomfort with balancing.

Deesh hissed, "Leave. Or fight and die where you stand."

"Well…we don't want trouble, so…yes, we'll do that. Thank you for sparing us."

Hanric was confused, "But you said them refugee types was easy pickings!"

"There are better pastures elsewhere, you fool! Time to go!" One of the men was about to grab a crate, but Deesh placed her foot on it, snarling. The man didn't even think of drawing his blade and retreated with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I couldn't pass up scaring the piss out of those bandits.


	8. Lothing this place

After the highwaymen ran off, they found a dead templar holding an amulet. Alistair took the amulet, wanting to give it to the local Chantry to find who he could give it to. They stopped at an overview of this rather small town as Alistair finally started to speak since picking up the dog. "Well there it is, Lothering. Pretty as a painting."

Morrigan had to poke the lackluster that Alistair previously showed, "Ah, so you have finally decided to rejoin us, have you? Falling on your blade in grief seemed like too much trouble, I take it?"

"Is my being upset so hard to understand? Have you never lost someone important to you? Just what would you do if your mother died?"

Morrigan smiled at the thought, "Before or after I stopped laughing?"

"Right. Very creepy. Forget I asked."

Deesh hissed, "If you truly wish to honor those who died at Ostagar then do so at your own time when the fighting is finished. Not before."

"I don't know about your kind but we…"

"We honor our fallen just as any other would. But we know when to mourn," Deesh pressed her finger against Alistair's chest, "and it is brief."

Kallian quickly brought the topic back around before blows were struck, "What did you want to talk about, Alistair?"

"His navel, I suspect," Morrigan tapping Alistair's stomach area with her staff, "He certainly had been contemplating it for long enough."

Alistair pushed it away, "Oh, I get it. This is the part where we're shocked to discover how you've never had a friend your entire life."

"I can be friendly when I desire to." Morrigan threw her head up, covering her face with her arm in mocking, "Alas, desiring to be more intelligent does not make it so."

"Anyway…" Alistair gave up on the losing battle, "I thought we should talk about where we intend to go, first."

Kallian pull out the three scrolls, "We should try and use these treaties, I assume."

Alistair nodded, "I agree. Have you looked at them?"

Theron looked them over, "I haven't yet."

"There are three main groups that we have treaties for: the Dalish elves, the dwarves of Orzammar, and the Circle of Magi. I also still think that Arl Eamon is our best bet for help. We might even want to go to him first."

Deesh wasn't as convinced about the solidity of these treaties alone, "There must be a means of calling for more Grey Wardens to assist us. Your order can't be that diluted of members."

"Short of leaving Ferelden to seek them out. The Wardens were banished from Ferelden some time ago, it was King Maric who allowed them back not long ago. But the only place to send word to would be Weisshaupt Fortress, and that's thousands of miles away," Alistair turning toward the north to emphasis.

Deesh hissed in disappointment. _Durnehviir wouldn't be able to travel that far with how short of time he has in the mortal plane, assuming I could even summon him here from the Soul Cairn to begin with…_

Deesh's thoughts were interrupted when Theron asked, "What do you think we should do, Morrigan?"

"Go after your enemy directly. Find this man, Loghain, and kill him. The rest of this business with the treaties can then be done in safety."

"Right, he defiantly wouldn't see that coming?" Kallian mockingly noted, "And it's not like he has the advantage of an army and experience and—"

She silenced the city elf, "I was asked for my opinion and I gave it. If you wish is to come up with reasons why something cannot be done, we will stand here until the darkspawn are upon us."

Theron stopped the fighting, "Then we need to find these people and convince them to join us."

* * *

><p>Alone in his chambers, Loghain was trying his best to remain calm. His anguish over the death of his best friend's son, his son-in-law, cannot be something so easily drowned in drink. The scares of the battles for Ferelden's independence showed Loghain many horrors, some he still tries to forget to this day, horrors he does not wish the rest of the nation or his daughter to ever experience again. Looking to a portrait of King Maric, "My friend, please forgive me for not being able to save your son from his own foolishness. But I will keep my promise to protect Ferelden from all threats, even if my name must become scorned by all I protect." Loghain wasn't certain of his own conviction of that, but it was better than thinking about the alternatives. For now he had a nation to unite.<p>

* * *

><p>After Kallian helped a woman from the Chantry deal with a greedy merchant and Theron helped a lost child, Deesh managed to convince them to go to the inn to gather some information on what Loghain has lied about for the failure at Ostagar.<p>

Deesh entered first, and it would seem her horns managed to silence the packed building. She could see the fear in their eyes, though at least it wasn't directly about her just what she appeared to be. Whatever these Qunari were they had to be rather fearsome creatures.

Unfortunately as the others entered, a group of soldiers got up from their seats, "Well. Look what we have here, men. I think we've just been blessed."

"Uh-oh," Alistair whispered to Theron and Kallian, "Loghain's men. This can't be good."

One of the soldiers turned to his commander, "Didn't we spend all morning asking about two elves and a man by these very descriptions? And everyone said they hadn't seen them?"

"It seems we were lied to."

"Gentlemen," a red haired woman in a religious gown walked between the two sides, "surely there is no need for trouble. These are no doubt simply more poor souls seeking refuge."

"They're more than that. Now stay out of the way, Sister. You protect these traitors, you'll get the same as them."

Deesh wanted information, so Theron poked for more, "What makes you think we're traitors?"

The sister seemed surprised, "Teyrn Loghain claims the Grey Wardens betrayed the king, or haven't you heard?"

"Enough talk. Take the Wardens into custody. Kill the sister and anyone else that gets in your way."

"Right! Let's make this quick!"

Deesh threw a dagger, killing one of the men before he could draw his bow, "I couldn't have said it better."

Theron tripped the soldier to his left, locking his head using his bow as the intervening sister drew a dagger, disarming another. Alistair pinned the commander with his shield while Kallian crossed her blades over his neck. Morrigan easily discourage a soldier with her staff that she used to beat the weapon out of his hand.

"All right, you've won! We surrender!" the commander tossed his weapon away as the others who still could followed his example.

The unknown sister put her blade away, "Good. They've learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting, now."

Kallian pressed her hand against the man's chest, "The Grey Wardens didn't betray King Cailan. Loghain did."

"I was there! The teyrn pulled us out of a trap!"

"The teyrn left the king to die!"

"The Wardens led the king to his death! The teyrn could do nothing!"

"Unfortunately for you both, it was the king who threw his own life away." Deesh stepped over, leaning down with a dagger resting just above the soldier's eye, "But enough with the debate. This man is blindly loyal. That much should be obvious. We should kill them and let the teyrn think his men were slaughtered by the accursed spawn when they finally overrun this village."

"No, we won't." Kallian wasn't going to hide in the shadows. She got up and helped the soldier to his feet after removing her blades as well as Deesh's from the soldier's face, "They'll take a message to Loghain."

"W-what do you want to tell him?"

"The Grey Wardens know what really happened."

"I'll tell him. Right away. Now. Thank you!" The others released their captives as the men quickly ran away without their weapons.

The sister fixed her robes, "I apologize for interfering, but I couldn't just sit by and not help."

Kallian smiled, "I appreciate what you tried to do."

"I'm glad you found it in your heart to offer those men mercy." She bowed to them, "Let me introduce myself. I am Leliana, one of the lay sisters of the Chantry here in Lothering. Or I was."

Theron was quick on her words, "What does that mean?"

"Those men said you're Grey Wardens. You will be battling the darkspawn, yes? That is what Grey Wardens do? I know after what happened, you'll need all the help you can get. That's why I'm coming along."

Deesh cleaned her dagger she pulled from the dead soldier, "Why so eager to follow those who bring death?"

Leliana cheerfully responded, "The Maker told me to."

Kallian wasn't sure what to make of this, "Can you…elaborate?"

"I-I know that sounds…absolutely insane—but it's true! I had a dream…a vision!"

"More crazy? I thought we were all full up," Alistair half glancing to Morrigan who scowled at him.

Leliana turned back to the crowded inn, "Look at the people here. They are lost in their despair, and this darkness, this chaos…will spread. The Maker doesn't want this. What you do, you are meant to do, is the Maker's work. Let me help!"

"Pardon my misconception," Deesh turned back to them, "but if this Maker cared for humanity, then why allow the darkspawn to spread to begin with? If he has such divine power, than he should have the power to purge the blight with a single action."

Leliana seemed disturbed by the thought, "It is the hubris of man that has…"

"The hubris of man? So for the foolish pride of a few, all of this world must suffer after how many centuries and how many Blights? What kind of divinity, who is supposed to be a caring and nurturing figure, produces a monstrous affliction that has yet to be destroyed?"

"'Tis a valid question that few ever truly debate," Morrigan seemed to be taking pleasure in Leliana's stumped look, "'Twas the Maker who cursed the Tevinter magisters as the first darkspawn. Indeed, he has doomed all life because of the hubris of a handful of magisters? Than your Maker holds the tantrum of a child or better yet…"

Leliana had enough, "That's not for us to decide how…"

"I think," Kallian interrupted, "that this discussion can be saved for another day. But as to your original request, I won't turn away help when it is offered."

Morrigan wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea, "Perhaps your skull was cracked as well when Mother saved you."

Leliana couldn't be any happier however, "Thank you! I appreciate being given this chance. I will not let you down."

Deesh turned back to the door now, "If we have what you wanted, then we should think about leaving before Loghain sends more men or the darkspawn arrive."

"If it is not too much trouble, then please let me say my farewells to a few within the Chantry and the revered mother. It won't take long."

Theron turned to Kallian, "I don't know how they might react if Deesh tried to go inside. The two of us and Morrigan will go ahead and ready for our departure."

Parting from Kallian, Alistair and Leliana to check the other end of the highway Morrigan whispered to them, "'Tis this distrust I sense for our benevolent leader?"

Deesh snorted, "Of who we have asked to join us rather. I have worked with the religiously fanatical. It never ends well."

Theron wasn't entirely certain himself. "She seems to have a good heart…but her claim of a vision is…somewhat questionable…"

Before Morrigan could share her dislikes she was interrupted by the subtle sounds of praying. The prayers were in a strange tongue, coming from a dark skinned seven foot giant locked in a cage. He was strong that was obvious, and had white hair fashioned into dreadlocks that were tied in back. As they approached him, it would seem Deesh's appearance caught his attention. "You. Tal-Vashoth. If you still hold any honor in you, then you will strike me down now."

"Tal-Va…?" Deesh wasn't sure, but she didn't want to guess what he meant. "You have me mistaken," revealing a small portion of her muzzle and tail to the caged being.

"So it would seem."

Theron turned to him, "What are you?"

"A prisoner. I'm in a cage am I not?" Even with his condescending tones he still answered their question, "I've been placed here by the Chantry. I am Sten of the Beresaad—the vanguard—of the Qunari people."

Deesh really couldn't see the resemblance if this was Qunari, though he even mistaken her for this Tal-Vashoth, so there might be more to these Qunari that Deesh has yet to see. Deesh bowed, "You may call me Deesh."

"And I am Theron. Pleased to meet you," bowing with her.

"You mock me. Or you show manners I have not come to expect in your lands. Though it matters little, now. I will die soon enough. I suggest you leave me to my fate."

Morrigan would not stand for this, "This is a proud and powerful creature, trapped as prey for the darkspawn. If we cannot see a use for him, I suggest releasing him for mercy's sake alone."

Deesh did not know what this thing was, but if it wanted he could have easily broken free of this simple cage long ago. "You must have done something to end up caged."

"I have been convicted of murder. Have the villagers not spoken of this?"

Theron seemed a bit hesitant to ask the obvious now. "…Are you guilty?"

Sten looked to Theron, "Are you asking if I feel guilt, or if I am responsible for the deed? However I feel, whatever I've done, my life is forfeit now."

Deesh could smell the blood still on Sten, though time has weakened the scents considerable. "Who did you kill? And how many?"

Sten turned toward a small field of crops, "The people of a farmhold. Eight humans, in addition to the children."

"That's horrible!"

Sten nodded to Theron, "I agree."

Deesh could tell Sten has been here for at least a day now, but something didn't feel right. "About how long have you been here?"

Sten quickly answered, knowing it by heart, "Twenty days, now. I shouldn't last much longer. Another week at most."

That seemed to surprise even Deesh. "That's a long time to live without food or water."

"Compared to your kind, maybe."

Deesh had seen such remorse before, the eyes of a great warrior thrown into chaos for his own action or inaction. "Tell me, Sten of the Beresaad. What is your penitence for your actions?"

Sten closed his eyes, "Death will be my atonement."

Deesh would not allow such a strong and committed warrior to die in vain, "There are other ways to redeem yourself besides falling without a struggle."

"Perhaps. What does your wisdom say is equal to my crime?"

Deesh push Theron forward to speak, though he wasn't entirely sure if he should say it. "You could help us defend the land against the Blight."

"The Blight?" Sten seemed astonished, "Are you a Grey Warden, then?"

Deesh was keeping her eyes out for the farmer and anyone else around them as Theron confirmed, "Yes, I am."

"Surprising. My people have heard legends of the Grey Wardens' strength and skill…" Sten then looked Theron over again, "though I suppose not every legend is true."

"I'm a bit new to it." Theron looked back to Lothering's Chantry, "Would the revered mother let you free?"

"Perhaps if you told her the Grey Wardens need my assistance. It seems as likely to bring my death as waiting here."

Deesh was not willing to go back through the town, "Find the others. I'll wait out here until you've gotten the keys. And don't mention being a Warden. It's caused us enough trouble as is." Though Deesh could easily pick the lock open if they can't retrieve the keys.

* * *

><p>Inside the Chantry, Kallian was rather surprised by the additional gift from the templar Ser Bryant, "I didn't expect elven looking boots from that cabinet. Do you think Theron will know anything about it?"<p>

"Besides wearing them, I'm not sure."

Alistair didn't seem as cheerful, though that had to be due mostly to the news about Arl Eamon from the Redcliffe knight Donall. "Come on, the sooner we have Leliana say goodbye to the revered mother the sooner we can get back on the road to head off to Redcliffe."

The revered mother was in another room, going through many papers. "Good day, Sister Leliana. I'm surprised to see you're still in Lothering."

Leliana bowed, "It is good to see you as well, your Reverence."

She turned to Alistair and Kallian, "I do not recognize your companion. Greetings. Will you be making a donation to the Chantry? Our need has never been greater."

Kallian was elven, but her upbringing in the city has her growing up following the Chantry's teaching, and seeing how desperate everyone here was she couldn't refuse, "What tithe is acceptable?"

"Might I suggest thirty silver?"

They really couldn't afford to give away more than that if they wanted to be ready for the long adventure awaiting them, "Very well. Thirty silver it is."

"Thank you, dear woman." She took the donation and placed it into a nearby box that sound rather empty. "What can I do for you, then?"

Before Leliana or Kallian could say, Theron and Morrigan arrived, "I want to talk about Sten, the Qunari you imprisoned."

Kallian whispered, "Theron? What are you doing here? And who's Sten?"

The revered mother sighed, "It might have been kinder to execute him, but I leave his fate to the Maker. Why does he interest you?"

Theron went straight to the point, "Is there any way I can convince you to release him?"

"Then his next victims might count you and me as their murderers."

He turned to Kallian, "I was thinking you might release him into our custody." Kallian was really confused now and she wasn't sure she'd like the end result.

The revered mother didn't seem convinced about this idea. "And what do you say on this, Leliana? You know your friends better than I."

Leliana wasn't sure what he was planning, but she too didn't want to just leave him caged in there. "These are…unusual times, your Reverence. With us, the Qunari might do some good. I am sure of it, in fact," lying outright while still putting on a smile.

"Were things not so desperate…very well, I trust you." The revered mother got up, pulling out a ring of keys from a nearby desk, "Take these keys to his cage, and Maker watch over you."

Leliana bowed as she took the keys, "Thank you, your Reverence. Your trust is not misplaced."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Something has always bugged me about the Blight and the Chantry's story behind it's origin, more so with everything Corypheus spouts. Though I have another version as to the origin of the Blight that I think plays out slightly better.


	9. Warrior's Standards

While waiting, Deesh and Sten had gotten themselves into a bit of a discussion. "You are no demon, yet you walk like a man and the looks of a dragon."

"I am not like anything you have seen, or will see in this world. I have no proof, but I believe beings akin to your demons are the reason for my arrival. Now I seek a means of leaving this place and returning home."

"I cannot return either."

Deesh glanced to him, scanning him, "Does it have something to do with you being in that cage?"

"Yes."

"I understand. If you wish to talk about it, then we may at your will."

Before Sten grunted as though in approval of her digression on the matter, but not long after their conversation came to an end Theron and the others returned, "I have the key to open your cage."

"I confess, I did not think the priestess would part with it. She agreed to release you into our custody."

"So be it. Set me free, and I will follow you against the Blight."

"Very well, I'll let you out."

The lock dropped into the dirt and the door opened, "And so it is done. I will follow you into battle. In doing so I shall find my atonement."

Theron was also carrying a bag that he set down before Sten, "We also got your armor back, but they didn't seem to have your weapon."

Sten put the heavy steel armor back on, ripping the sleeve off the cloths he was given to wear. Now Deesh understood more about him, why he said what he did. She pulled a sword out from her bag that looked like it shouldn't have fit inside it, "Here. It's probably smaller and a bit lighter than what you're used to but the blade should suffice until you can get your hands on something better more akin to your tastes." The sword was in its sheath and appeared to be a regular long sword.

Sten pulled the sword out to inspect it. It was a long jagged looking blade, crafted from a bone-like material. "A fine weapon. I will treat it with care until it is yours again. Now, may we proceed? I am eager to be elsewhere."

As they attempted to leave the village, four armed refugees stood in their path as seven more gathered behind them. One of the men in front pointed to Kallian and Theron, "We done heard what was said. You're Wardens. I don't know if you killed King Cailan, and Maker forgive me, I don't care. But that bounty on your heads could feed a lot of hungry bellies. Attack!"

Sten quickly drew out his borrowed sword as Deesh did the same with two of her daggers. Kallian tried to stop the refugees from this suicidal assault, "No, wait! We can talk this out and…"

Deesh wasn't going to wait, tossing one of the extra daggers she carried into the heart of the man speaking. Sten struck two of them down with a single slash of the sword. Alistair and Kallian held back their attackers, but were not striking them down. Deesh did that for them, throwing another pair of daggers at them. Without armor she didn't have to aim for her opponent's exposed areas, she went straight for the vital spots.

Sten stabbed a charging refugee through his stomach, tossing him onto the ground before breaking his neck with a stomp to be certain. Threon was holding one of the men back by using his bow to block the human's blade. Leliana was also trying not to kill anyone either, but Sten and Deesh did not seem to care. Even if they were being occupied, the two swiftly killed the refugees until the last one was on his knees, bleeding from an arrow in his chest. Deesh fired another arrow into his skull finishing the group off.

Sten looked over the blade after the battle, "Sturdy. This blade was finely crafted."

"It better be," Deesh hissed, "I forged it to be so."

As Deesh retrieved her daggers and arrows, Theron seemed rather upset with her. However, it was Kallian who yelled at the duo. "We didn't want to kill them! They were just people trying to survive! They didn't need to die!"

Deesh cleaned the blood off her weapons, "Then blame your standing as a Grey Warden, or better yet Loghain. If he did not do the strategically wise maneuver and left your king at Ostagar, putting fault upon the Wardens, then these refugees might not have gathered at this small village and become so desperate. There will only be more bounty hunters and assassins coming to collect the reward that Loghain has posted for your heads and any sympathizers that may aid us. If you do not wish to cause more death to people like them, then conceal the truth and only let those who absolutely need to know about you be told."

Kallian and Threon really couldn't argue against Deesh's logic in that regard. Theron had to ask her, "Did you have to kill them so callously?"

Deesh lowered her head, "In a battle, you either live or die. They would not have shown mercy with the prospect of coin and food lying before them with your corpses."

* * *

><p>Their leave from Lothering would have been quicker if Kallian didn't want to completely tasks from the Chantry Board. Though, as much as Deesh wanted to argue against delaying their exit from the village, the coin would end up being useful down the road. That and so she could compare her Septims to the currency used here since the elves rarely trade with one another in coins.<p>

Sten took a greatsword from one of the mercenaries they had killed for one of the bounties, returning the sword loaned to him by Deesh. While climbing onto the ramp back onto the Imperial Highway they could see another wrecked wagon and they heard a cry, "Someone help us!"

Kallian rushed forward to find a small group of darkspawn as they prepared to attack a pair of dwarves still amid the ruins of the wagon. Deesh was hesitant to join them, with her instincts holding her back and how narrow, relatively, the path was she pulled out her bow and fired at the first darkspawn she could hit.

Theron had no difficulty slaying these creatures, dropping the next one in view. Alistair also had some anger to vent over the events of Ostagar still bottled up. Morrigan didn't really need to do much now as the three warriors and the dog rushed in and finished the remaining darkspawn off.

It would seem they made it just in time to save the two dwarves before anything could happen to them. The older looking dwarf approached them from behind the create he was hiding behind, "Mighty timely arrival there, my friend. I'm much obliged."

Kallian nodded, "You're most welcome…"

"The name's Bodahn Feddic, merchant and entrepreneur." He then pulled the second dwarf over, "This here is my son, Sandal. Say hello, my boy."

The younger dwarf had a rather unusually calm look about him as he waved in a nearly unemotional gaze, "Hello."

"Road's been mighty dangerous these days," Bodahn looked to one of the decapitated darkspawn, still twitching on the ground, "Mind if I ask what brings you out here? Perhaps we're going the same way."

Kallian looked back to Deesh who was shaking her head. Even so, she wasn't going to lie to someone that was just looking for protection. "I doubt you want to travel with a few Grey Wardens."

"Grey Wardens, hm? My, that does rather explain a lot. No offense, but I suspect there's more excitement on your path than my boy and I can handle. Allow me to bid you farewell and good fortune, though."

Sandal then waved, "Goodbye."

Bodahn turned to Sandal, "Now, then. Let's get this mess cleaned up, shall we?"

Deesh whispered to Kallian, "I wasn't saying no to having the merchant join us. I was saying no to your need to tell others about you being a Warden. A merchant has plenty of surplus supplies, supplies we could barter for with coin and rumors abound. Too late now… Let's get moving before something else decides it wants us dead today."

* * *

><p>Having set up camp for the night, Deesh volunteered to patrol the perimeter and watch for any unwanted guests. Much to her surprise the merchant dwarf and his son came by, with a guest. Deesh allowed the dwarves through, though she was keeping the human back until she could get Alistair or someone to vouch for him. Aside from that, it was the nightmare that Kallian and Theron were both experiencing that had her concerned. Alistair had just woken up, so Deesh suspected this had to do with them being new Wardens and the blood of the darkspawn.<p>

After their talk with Alistair, it didn't seem like the two of them were going to be able to sleep any time soon. Theron moved to Deesh not long after. "About earlier, with the refugees…"

She really didn't want to talk about this, but how could she hide what she was. "Do not be mistaken. I do not oppose a peaceful resolution, but I am a trained killer. If someone threatens me or my friends, then they better hope they can kill me before I them. Since birth, it was decided for me that I would do nothing else, honing my skills toward that goal of seeing my enemy dead." She wasn't even looking to Theron as she told him this. "I know we've had created a friendship with one another, and I've appreciated it. But sooner or later I will find a way back home, and maybe pay back the Daedric that did this to me."

"And Sten?"

Deesh glanced back, though only to look at their Qunari companion for a moment. "He is a true warrior. If one bares arms against him he will end their life. Pure and simple. There isn't much else to say for him and I'm sure he'll say something similar if you ask him about it." Deesh then looked back to another problem, "I was going to wait until morning for you or the others to deal with him, but the human claims to be owed a favor by the Grey Wardens."

"One of us will speak with him. Kallian is busy speaking with Leliana at the moment."

* * *

><p>"…talking about parents, my mother, before she died, talked about a fiery red-haired woman who saved her from a dungeon. She fought with a passion that almost sounded beautiful. She's also said to judge humans by their actions, not because they're human."<p>

Leliana seemed a little uncomfortable. "What alienage do you come from?"

"Denerim. But after killing the arl's son I don't think I'll be able to return anytime soon. The only reason I'm still around is because of Duncan… As much as I want to see everyone again, we have a job to do."

"That must be quite the tale. But you don't seem like the kind of person to just storm an arl's manor and kill his son."

Kallian started to rub her arm, "Yeah, well, the bastard deserved it. Kidnapped me and some of my friends, raped my cousin, and tried to buy me off as if he didn't do anything wrong. My only regrets are not being able to save one of the bridesmaids and…never mind. It's behind me now, and I'm being hunted anyway."

* * *

><p>Deesh continued through their camp and stumbled upon Jigsaw and Sten staring at one another now. The two of them were growling at one another before Sten roared and Jigsaw made a fake charge toward Sten as he bit the air.<p>

Sten nodded, "You are a true warrior, and worthy of respect." Jigsaw seemed rather pleased by the comment, shaking that stub of a tail as he barked happily.

"It would seem I've underestimated these beasts of war. I did not expect to see such intellect in a domesticated creature."

"Agreed." Sten continued his gaze to Jigsaw, "Though I have met few with such an aspect about them here. A rare thing."

"I have yet to encounter many humans of these lands, but I'm certain your prospective on them is probably true enough." Deesh's eyes however were more concerned with another matter, one that involved Theron as he spoke with Morrigan in her isolated little hobble away from the others.

* * *

><p>While Alistair spoke with their guest, Theron was learning more about Flemeth from Morrigan, also known as Asha'bellanar as Paivel has told the stories of her. Mahariel bowed to her, "An interesting story. Thank you."<p>

Morrigan hid her smile, "Flemeth tells it with far more embellishment than I. But you are welcome." She tried to act disinterested as she asked him, "Dare I ask of your own mother? Few are abominations of legend, 'tis true, but I find myself curious nevertheless."

"I…only learned of it recently… I was told she was dead, but she and my father were attacked by bandits when they were alone together. My father died from the attack, but my mother survived and managed to give birth to me before disappearing into the wilderness."

Morrigan wasn't easily upset, but she seemed slightly sorry, "Ah. Then you have my sympathies, for what it is worth. Which is very little, I am certain," looking away from him as though she was partly at fault. "It matters not. Let us move on."

* * *

><p>Deesh had been watching them, but she wasn't certain if she should intervene or not. For now, Morrigan hasn't done anything that would threaten his life, but she hasn't really shown any inclination to risking hers for another. For now, her magic and knowledge of it would suffice. But there was another matter she wanted to deal with involving another in their group. Before she could, Alistair confronted her.<p>

"I want to talk to you about what you said back in the tavern."

"About wanting to kill the soldiers who were blindly loyal?"

"No. About King Cailan…"

Deesh had to be careful how this went. "Ah, yes. That. What about it?"

"What about it?" Alistair seemed furious, "You said he threw his life away! It was Loghain's fault for not helping with the flanking charge when he was supposed to attack!"

Deesh stopped Alistair's rant before he got too into it, "You are a young soldier trained with a sword and shield, but not in the way of war or its tactics. You may not have seen or sensed it that night, but I could smell it. That wasn't just an army of darkspawn crawling out from the dirt. That was an endless wave of horrors crawling their way to the surface. Your king was foolish to attack head on like that. Even had Loghain joined the field, it would have only piled more bodies to the dead of Ostagar that night. And even fewer would have had the chance to retreat."

"We don't know that!"

Deesh held firm, "Yes, we do. How many men did Loghain command that day? Over a thousand men, roughly? The darkspawn did not have a limit. We are up against a rising tide that will not recede until this archdemon is slain. I agree that Ostagar was an excellent fortress to try and hold off an invasion, but an invasion has limits, this Blight does not seem to have that restraint. Now I suggest overviewing everything that happened on that battlefield as best as you can remember and then speak with me about it again. In the meantime I have other matters to deal with." Deesh moved to Kallian now before she tried turning in for the night again. "Child, a word, if you'd please?"

Kallian turned, "What is it, and why did you call me a child?"

Deesh didn't immediately answer Kallian's question, "Tell me, how were you instructed on handling a weapon and who taught it to you?"

"Why does that matter?"

Deesh pulled out her daggers, "Because your form is sloppy. It wouldn't take much for a seasoned warrior or soldier to throw you off balance and kill you. So far you've lucked out and not had to worry about much more than abominations and spooked grunts."

"I've fought against an arl's guards too…"

Deesh swiftly slipped into striking distance of Kallian before she could react, sliding the smooth side of her dagger against her cervical vertebra. "And they underestimated you because you're an elf." Deesh stepped back, "These humans look down upon your kind, but that luck won't last against bounty hunters, bandits or mercenaries. I will give you some pointers on bettering yourself and test how well you've gotten from time to time."

Kallian looked around, "So why are you doing this for me and not, say, Alistair or Leliana?"

Deesh kept her eyes on Kallian, "Because they were properly trained. Their stances, their strikes, Alistair, as awkward and imbecilic as he may be at times, was well trained to combat against magic and Leliana's archery skills rival those of the Dalish hunters I've seen. You I've seen flail about, excessive movements and leaving yourself open with every other strike. I do this so you don't feel like a burden to others and so you don't end up dead in a ditch somewhere."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Deesh's old training has surfaced once more, and she's finding it hard to ignore them. As for that jab against Kallian it mostly has to due with the fact that in the Alienage, even with her mother's tutelage, they wouldn't have had proper training needed for the tougher fights against a knight or an Orzammar warrior caste.


End file.
